Shattered Trust and Whispered Confessions…
by Kriki
Summary: In desperate times, who can Max trust? When confronted with issues that threaten to dissolve the world as she knows it, who can she turn to.
1. Respect your elders?

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shattered Trust and Whispered Confessions.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Her laugh was growing louder, bubbling to the surface from underneath in such a manner that it was infectious; Alec couldn't help himself but bowl over in great gasps of amusement too.  
  
"Show me again!"  
  
"No! You keep playing around, I take this very seriously."  
  
"Oh poor baby.I'll be good."  
  
Max looked over at him with a wide-eyed, innocent stare and Alec couldn't help but succumb to her charms. He started slowly towards her and faster than the blink of an eye, had her pinned to the ground. He laughed breathlessly, peering into her chocolate brown eyes with delight,  
  
"Try and move."  
  
Alec felt her wiggle beneath him, suddenly becoming aware of how close they were, how their skin was pressed together, separated only by the thinnest layer of clothes.  
  
"Alec, I cant!"  
  
"C'mon Maxie, don't disappoint me here. You fight dirty, especially when it's against me. My boys downstairs can definitely back that up!"  
  
"Shut up.idiot!"  
  
He rolled off her and they both lay flat on their backs laughing uproariously. Max propped herself up eventually and eased onto the couch,  
  
"That was amazing, why haven't you ever used that move before?"  
  
"If I had, the person would be dead and despite what you think, it's not really my cup of tea to kill."  
  
"Cup of tea? Learn that in your Mantecore classes?"  
  
"Yeah along with don't sweat it, don't freak out and how you doin'."  
  
She pushed at him as he sat up speaking and Alec flopped back down on his back on the floor. They erupted into hilarity again.  
  
Logan growled at the back of his throat at the joviality of the two X5s. He was getting nowhere in his research, especially with these two constantly wrestling and giggling behind him. He spun around glaring at them,  
  
"Guys! Cut it out!"  
  
He received two broad, childlike gazes and he sighed, turning back to the computer. It seemed like Alec was always around these days, constantly wherever Max was. Despite the fact that she had explained to Logan that her and Alec weren't really together, he still couldn't get past the hostile feelings he had towards the cocky transgenic male. And especially now that Max knew Alec had some humanity in his cocktail other than appearance, after the whole Rachel situation.  
  
Alec watched Logan thoughtfully with a cheeky smirk emerging on his face. He knew that it was driving the older man crazy him being there, touching Max, making her laugh. Even if she was in love with Logan and not him, it was still fun to egg the guy on.  
  
"Hey Logan, dear old friend (chuckle), you want some help there?"  
  
Logan gave a bark of laughter, pulling his glasses off to clean them on his shirt,  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to do it, if I cant. But thanks Alec."  
  
"Well don't be so quick to judge buddy. I've watched you on this thing dozens of time, just gimme a crack at it - let me try."  
  
Logan stepped back and gestured for Alec to try, smiling in what was an attempt to look friendly, but came off just as the cruel cover-up it was. Alec stood and flexed his hands. Clapping them together, he sat down at the computer and started typing furiously after spending the smallest moment memorising the keyboard,  
  
"So what exactly am I looking for here?"  
  
"Any evidence of the people that took the kids. Whether they are trying to sell them to other countries - anything of that sort."  
  
"Yeah I knew that. X7s kidnapped and we must find them. Got that. Just thought that you might know more seeing as you've been looking at this computer for the past day."  
  
Logan sneered slightly, then bristled at Alec's remark, before shooting a peek at Max. She was examining her nails with a frown etching wrinkles into her forehead. That was a habit Cindy had passed on.  
  
"Aha!",  
  
Alec exclaimed a minute later,  
  
"Got a location, a map and some surveillance photos. Pretty solid stuff. But, me being unable to do this sort of thing, I could be wrong."  
  
Logan's mouth dropped comically in a look of surprise and Alec flashed him a million dollar smile, the kind that would make any girl melt,  
  
"No applause. Just monetary donations."  
  
He laughed as he crashed onto the couch next to Max, who was clamping her lips in an obvious attempt not to show amusement. Logan pursed his lips in annoyance as he scrolled through the information the X5 had pulled up in less than 2 minutes. It was all useful and relevant - all stuff that he would have never been able to locate. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at Alec,  
  
"Have you used a lot of computers before?"  
  
"Only once. At Rach.on a mission and it was only for a few minutes, copying files."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm a fast learner."  
  
Alec wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Max and she rolled her eyes at him, before unconsciously letting her leg rest lightly against his. Neither noticed having got used to constantly being around together, but Logan looked as though he were going to cry or explode. Or both. His jaw set into a tight line and he narrowed his eyes somewhat as he spoke,  
  
"Alec, think you can handle this recovery? You'll need to leave ASAP to sort it out."  
  
Max shot her head up instantly in a reproving manner,  
  
"What about me? This is something I should be doing. It is a serious deal, people's lives at stake. You can't just expect him to handle it on his own."  
  
"He can handle it."  
  
"No he can't."  
  
"Yes he can."  
  
"Stop saying that! Why take the chance?"  
  
Alec watched the banter in a seemingly dazed state. Max had risen from the couch, her hand placed in an offensive and almost predatory stance settled on her hip. Logan didn't seem to notice and was slumped in his chair at the computer, looking at anything but her. The guy was too stupid to realise he was digging his own grave. Wanting to watch, but knowing it would be taken out on him, Alec realised that now was the time for him to butt in before things got ugly, despite how entertaining that would be,  
  
"Hello? I'm right here!"  
  
Both turned to stare at him while he spoke,  
  
"Max, if you want to come then by all means tag along. If however, you're trying to just be a Good Samaritan and now let me get all the brownie points, then don't waste my time."  
  
She scowled at him,  
  
"Those kids are my responsibility. I let them out in the world. I was the one who burned the only thing they ever knew as home down. Even as sick as Mantecore was, it was home to them. You go after them, I'll be right there with you."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Logan felt like tearing his already thinning hair out, but gave them a small smile,  
  
"Alright. So are you guys okay to go or are there more dramas? I don't need to get someone else to go, do I?"  
  
Alec moved towards the door, rolling his eyes,  
  
"Oh yeah, that other gene-spliced transgenic soldier that runs errands for the almighty Eyes Only."  
  
"Funny. I will never get tired of that Mantecore wit."  
  
"Good. That makes us even, coz I doubt I will ever get tired of dishing it out.",  
  
Alec paused briefly to collect the handful of papers that Logan thrusted at him,  
  
"See you in a week or two."  
  
He stood outside the door waiting for Max to follow. Chuckling to himself softly he mouthed the words as they left Logan's mouth,  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Max came out and looked at the grinning X5, slapping him up the back of his head,  
  
"Lets pack, this could be a long task."  
  
"Fine. But I just pray that it doesn't require being in a closet with you again - you're way too boring, you don't talk."  
  
"Whatever.idiot."  
  
Alec faked a wounded face at her, pouting his smooth pink lips. He watched as she walked ahead of him, her hips swaying from side to side, his eyes glued. He tore away, gulping to himself,  
  
"Oh man, this is gonna be a long and interesting trip." 


	2. Vigilantes

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
By the third day straight on Max's motorbike, stopping only a few times to refill the tank, the two finally pulled into a motel to take cover from the stinging rain. They got a room with two beds and dragged themselves inside, collapsing and falling asleep within minutes. When the sun rose that morning, Max was already awake, her eyes alert with feline sensitivity. Shuffling through the papers Logan had given Alec, she realised that this couldn't be a 'smash and grab job' as the saying went. It had to be meticulously planned. She sighed and left the motel room, leaving behind a peacefully resting Alec.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a map of the place we're dealing with. We have to plan this out carefully. One mistake and we could lose those 7s."  
  
"Not like you to plan something, not really your style. But, okay. I.oh! Action figures - this is so cool! Which one am I?"  
  
"Must be a guy thing.",  
  
Max whispered under her breath, as Alec playfully clutched the two soldier figures,  
  
"Alec, so this is what.Alec? Listen.ALEC!"  
  
She snatched the toys from him impatiently and he shot her a sideways glance,  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I told you to listen!"  
  
"I was. Unlike most men, I am multi-skilled. I can listen and do other stuff at the same time."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"You wound me!"  
  
He clutched at his heart in mock pain and Max couldn't help but smile. They both leaned in over the map and Alec studied her face as he listened attentively to her cleverly thought out strategy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max moved silently through the woods, clad all in black and even her face was half hidden by the shadows and a woollen beanie. Alec mirrored her movements, his head the only part visible in the night. They crept through the foliage without sound and Alec suddenly threw his right hand up in the air, halting Max's advances. She watched his signalling, as he told her to take the two guards, which had emerged to their left and he would take the three on the right. Behind them was the building, visible only through the scrub with enhanced vision. Nodding at one another, they mutely split up and made their presence known to the guards.  
  
Alec flew at the first one, his first punch rendering the chubby man unconsciously instantly. He turned to the other two with a half-grin playing on his lips. One waved his baton at him wildly and he ducked his head and snapped the metal pole, before blurring over to the slack-jawed guard and tripping him. He then bent down and put a slight amount of pressure on his neck, just enough so he'd be sleeping for a while. Alec turned to the third guard who was unsuccessfully attempting to disguise his fear with a look of contempt. He faked a move towards the guard and the man froze, not sure of what to do. Alec rolled his eyes and slammed his elbow against the back of his head, causing him to slump down onto the dirt below with his friends,  
  
"Amateurs."  
  
He looked down at the pile of guards and sighed. It really would have been fun if they had been more challenging. That was how he liked it. Alec took off, blurring his way around the perimeter to see Max standing on two cataleptic guards, peeking in through a window,  
  
"They're in there."  
  
"You can see them? Okay, so how do we get in?"  
  
"It's a pretty big warehouse, could hold a lot more guards. But this seems pretty proletarian. But that's not to say we mightn't run into trouble inside. The X7s are tied up in the far corner and I can only see 1 guard at the moment. We make our move now. I take the guard and you release them. If more show up then they can help us fight."  
  
"Lets move. Through this window on the count of three. Ready? One, two, three - GO!"  
  
Max and Alec sailed through the glass, sending shards flying everywhere as they rolled gracefully onto the bitumen floor. Both sprung up instantaneously and leaped into action. She fought off guard after guard as they emerged from a little room on the side of the warehouse after hearing a commotion. She fought skilfully, gaining an easier upper hand on her inexperienced adversaries, who were dropping like flies. On the other side, Alec untied the group of X7's, whispering in a tone no human could ever detect, for them to join in on the fight.  
  
A gun cocked at Max and she whirled around to glance at a shaking chubby guard. She blurred behind him and floored him,  
  
"I hate guns!"  
  
The fight was over soon enough and Alec came face to face with the supposed leader, a tattooed redneck, whose eyes were filled completely with hate for the handsome transgenic.  
  
"Learned your lesson? Please say no so I can teach it to you."  
  
"You mutant freaks. You all deserve to die. You can kill me, but it won't kill the cause. That won't die until you do, you sick fucks."  
  
Alec wrinkled his nose in anger and snapped the man's neck, before throwing it effortlessly at the wall with one hand,  
  
"Damn vigilantes."  
  
Max looked over at a trembling Alec, whose eyes were watering slightly,  
  
"Alec, you alright?"  
  
He didn't look at her, as he stormed past muttering,  
  
"I'm always alright."  
  
By the time Max gathered the X7s and headed them outside, Alec had disappeared without a trace. She sighed and looked around cautiously, her chocolate brown eyes flicking over the thick shrubbery. The X7s followed her gaze and swivelled around, nervous after having been held capture. None of them saw the man perched high up on a tree branch, watching them with a spiteful grin lighting up his face. 


	3. The wrong size

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Once back in the motel room, Max sat hunched up in her customary position against the wall, watching the door anxiously for Alec to return. The X8s had been collected and transported to a safe house by an Eyes Only contact, and Max had made her way back here. There had been no sign of her partner in crime. He sauntered in hours later, reeking of scotch, and threw a paper bag of greasy food in her direction.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Where? And thanks for telling me."  
  
"I had to clear my head and did I really need your permission?"  
  
She stopped in her furious state and her face became softened with concern,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Max punched him on the shoulder as hard as she could, sending him back a few steps,  
  
"Don't make me fight dirty, what is wrong?"  
  
"Max, stay out of my business."  
  
He moved backwards and sat on the bed, brandishing a full bottle of bourbon and downed most of it in a shot.  
  
"You're drunk?"  
  
"Maybe. It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing changes."  
  
"Alec, how much have you had? It takes a lot for us to get drunk. A LOT."  
  
"Yeah. Fast metabolisms and all; great for our body shapes, bad for alcohol needs. Anyway, I haven't had that much."  
  
He stood up, but after swaying considerably, slumped back down dejectedly. Max stared at him, unsure of what to do. Many minutes later Alec finally spoke, his eyes fixed on the cracked ceiling,  
  
"Sometimes I just want it to stop. It hurts and it's so loud. I'd do anything to make it stop. The pain, it's deafening."  
  
"Then talk about what's wrong."  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
"Don't what, Alec?"  
  
"I can hear it in your voice, the pity. I don't want it."  
  
"I don't pity you."  
  
"That's right Maxie, I almost forgot, you hate me. I should've known better than to think that these last few weeks we actually had something resembling a friendship. You will always think of me as the screw-up."  
  
"Alec, I never said that. Any of it."  
  
"Where have you been the whole time we've been friends? Well, not friends, but known one another. You're a screw-up Alec, me and Logan would be able to touch if it weren't for you, I could've got that baseball, Joshua wouldn't have had that horrible experience when he delivered your packages, my virus papers wouldn't have paint on them.Don't you think that I know, Max? I do. I know I am a screw-up. That everything I touch turns to crap. That I am some Manticore freak who wastes your time. Why didn't you just let my head explode?"  
  
He sprung at her, his reflexes only slightly tarnished now by intoxication. Max was pressed up against the wall, Alec's arm pushed against the wall next to her head. He eyed her hungrily and traced a finger lightly up her body. She gulped and had to stop herself from leaning into the touch.  
  
"You think I don't know Max, I do. Even as wasted as I am, I know."  
  
Alec pushed away from her and she whimpered silently before going over to him on the bed,  
  
"Alec. I don't think that you are a screw-up. I think you are a guy who's trying to figure it out. To adapt to this world. The real world, outside of Manticore. I made mistakes too when I was first out. You learn. And I know that I have been hard on you in the past, but that's me."  
  
"Yeah right. It has nothing to do with me looking like Ben, if that's what you were suggesting and you know it."  
  
Max was silent, stunned by the way Alec was behaving and particularly the last comment he had just shot at her. A side of him that she had never seen before.  
  
Alec rolled onto his side and regarded Max, her eyes on the floor and she looked deep in thought. And was that regret? Yeah regret for the things that he had done and that she hadn't killed him when she had the chance. But as he continued to watch the stunning X5, he became increasingly aware of a nagging voice in the back of his, getting louder and louder. Finally he clamped his eyes shut and slowed his breathing, falling asleep quickly.  
  
Max looked up as she heard his breathing slow and stood, grabbing her jacket. She headed out the door, now it was her turn to clear her head. She shuffled through some trees in a forest and came to a large clearing. About to continue, her pupils dilated and she froze.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"You were what you were meant to be.a cold blooded killer."  
  
Max gaped in shock at the sight before her. Bodies. One. Two. Three, four, five. Laid out and displayed on a large rock slab. She crept forward quietly, trying her best to be calm and regulate her breathing through her mouth. Her enhanced nose would just pick up the lingering stench of death, though she feared she might be able to taste it on her mouth. After what seemed like forever, Max reached the bodies and gagged, reeling from the traumatising sight.  
  
Flashback:  
  
A group of young transgenics, X5s, run through the forest, chasing after a man who would never make it out alive. A man desperate, but stupid enough to underestimate their abilities.  
  
Max unconsciously reached out and closed the eyes of one of the bodies, a young man who's almost black eyes stared out at her in fear and accusation. Her hand lingered on the rock at the sight of his bloody mouth.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"They make her strong, so that she can fight the anomalies."  
  
Max gagged again - the scene was overwhelming. All of their teeth were pulled out, their bodies twisted into the same position.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Ben why are you doing this?"  
  
She turned one of them to look at the back of his neck. Seeing the barcode, her eyes mentally scanned it.  
  
"Ben." But as she reached the last line, it was different. Slightly a different size. Not 493. Max let out a whoosh on breath and a tear trickled down her face as she shakily whispered to herself,  
  
"494.God, no. ALEC not BEN." 


	4. Limits

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
After standing frozen for hours, Max made her way back to the motel room, her eyes red and puffy. She didn't know what she was going to do about Alec. But she had decided that she would deal with it as it came. She opened the door and walked inside, smiling at Alec as he sat up eying her warily. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smell she brought in with her, but wasn't game to comment.  
  
"Alec, I want you to know that I am really sorry about before. I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Great."  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"Yeah you stink.where were you?"  
  
She sniffed tentatively; the air was thick with an offensive odour she had brought in.  
  
"Walking in the woods, I came to a really interesting spot in a clearing."  
  
Max waited for a response, her eyes piercing holes into his, as she searched for any flicker of emotion in his eyes. Nothing.  
  
"What was so interesting? Stumble across some young lovers? Decided to do some bird watching?"  
  
He chuckled after he spoke and Max felt it shoot through her body like ice. He stopped his laughter and fixated his eyes on her paling face. She tried to look as normal as possible, but she knew that he would be able to hear the heavy thumping of her heart.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what Alec?"  
  
"I don't know. Like you're expecting me to jump you."  
  
"Well you never know with you."  
  
"And by the sound of your heartbeat, does it mean that you want me to?"  
  
Max backed up slightly and grimaced at him,  
  
"Yeah in your dreams Casanova."  
  
"So what then?"  
  
"You tell me. I know what has happened, all I want is for you to tell me why Alec."  
  
He sighed and Max kept her gaze trained on him, watching his every move.  
  
"I just couldn't deal, I wanted it to stop."  
  
"But I don't understand, why would you do this?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
Max stopped cold in her questioning and looked at Alec. At that time she could see no difference between him and Ben. His features darkened and he was staring into air as though he were seeing ghosts. After what had happened, maybe he was.  
  
"I don't. Explain it to me."  
  
"We don't belong in this world. Unwelcome. Freaks. We never should have been made. Those rednecks tonight made me almost miss life at Manticore. That I should be doing what I was made to. So I snapped. And yeah, maybe I went too far, but it suppressed the noise in my head temporarily."  
  
"Something like that would only amplify it, I should think."  
  
"It didn't. It made me feel alive. And that's why I needed to clear my head. It scared me."  
  
Max didn't speak as she swallowed her disgust. Alec was panting coarsely and he ran his hands through his hair,  
  
"You saw me do it. Why are you so confused?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"How could you not? You were right there the whole time."  
  
"Are you tripping?"  
  
"Max, you saw me. I snapped the damn guy's neck. I threw him against the wall like the trash he was. And I liked it. For a brief moment, I felt powerful and in control. And then I realised what I had done. I have finally started to fit in this world, discovered that I am human, maybe even have a soul. And so what do I do? I kill someone. A bad man yes, but a human who couldn't defend himself against the psychotic killing-happy freak that I am."  
  
"Alec, what are you talking about?"  
  
He looked at her, his tear-filled green eyes showing nothing but grief and fear,  
  
"Today in the warehouse. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Today in the woods."  
  
"The woods? What happened in the woods? I don't understand."  
  
His striking face was overcome with genuine concern and Max studied his eyes as she spoke,  
  
"You really have no idea what happened in the woods?"  
  
"No. Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I don't understand what's going on."  
  
"Well that makes two of use Maxie."  
  
She didn't respond and Alec could see her brow furrowed delicately as she stared into space. She looked up suddenly at him,  
  
"Lydecker. It has to be. He was the only one who knew. He was in charge of the clean up operation and investigation."  
  
"Lydecker? I thought he was dead.but wait, what does he know?"  
  
Max slumped down next to him and proceeded to tell him the entire story about Ben, Lydecker and what she had seen in the woods. Her brown eyes became hot liquid, but she continued and Alec's face became consumed with shock,  
  
"So again I am being blamed for Ben's crimes?"  
  
"He didn't do it. He's dead. It's a set-up. The bodies had your barcode."  
  
"GREAT! Just great! So what are.hey! YOU THOUGHT I DID IT?",  
  
His voice became thick with pain as he accused the girl next to him.  
  
"I.Alec."  
  
"How could you think that? Man! YOU ARE JUST LIKE MANTICORE!",  
  
He stood up yelling, stopping as Max's head dropped in shame. He softened his voice and collapsed next to her,  
  
"Maybe I am.maybe I am as crazy as they all thought I was. I can't remember what happened after I left the warehouse, except that I was drinking. I was drunk. Maybe I did do it. Maybe it was me. But I don't understand. I am crazy."  
  
"No you're not. How could you have done it? You didn't know the details of Ben's crimes. You knew about the dental fixation, but that's it. You didn't know about the body positioning, the barcode. You're not crazy."  
  
"I don't want to be what everyone thought I was."  
  
"You aren't. You wont ever be. But we need to figure who's behind this. We'll head home tonight. But we are going to have to take some photos of the scenery first. We'll get Logan on it."  
  
"Oh goodie."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Max.This is just. It's not right."  
  
"I know."  
  
Alec felt like vomiting as he stared at the displayed bodies. He couldn't move, couldn't breath. It was disgusting, a sick, twisted act of unnecessary violence. It was Manticore. Max moved carefully around the area, snapping photos with a disposable camera they had managed to buy. She covered all angles twice and slid around in the nearby bush, looking for anything that might be of help. 


	5. What I see

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"It was staged.",  
  
Logan told the two 5s sitting on his couch. Alec hadn't spoken since being at the clearing and seeing the bodies with his barcode. He just kept the same stunned look on his face and Max couldn't understand why it was bothering him so much. He was raised a soldier, such a thing shouldn't have been a problem. Max looked at him, then Logan and spoke through a mouthful of chicken,  
  
"Humph?"  
  
"This. It was staged. No blood around the rock. No tracks in the ground. One transgenic couldn't kill 5 people without them making some sort of mess. Could they?"  
  
"A transgenic didn't do this. It was Lydecker."  
  
Logan shifted nervously, before answering the worked up female,  
  
"Max, it couldn't be Donald Lydecker. One, he is most likely dead. Two, he has no motive - he no longer works for Manticore and he always saw the best of your abilities, not that like others."  
  
"He knew all the specifics. It was exact, every detail precise. Except the barcode that was."  
  
Alec looked up for the first time speaking,  
  
"Different.mine. Me. That must mean something, a message of some kind."  
  
Max touched his hand lightly with her own.  
  
"Max. Alec. You guys might like to pin this one on old Deck, but it could be anyone from Manticore. Any of them could have been privy to this sort of information."  
  
They both nodded grudgingly and Alec absentmindedly reached over to pick at Max's plate of chicken.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"That's mine! Get your own!"  
  
"It tastes better when it's someone else's."  
  
"Well at least you're back to normal I guess."  
  
"Yep, welcome back smart Alec a.k.a. Dick. But seriously, we need to sort this out. I don't want this hanging over my head."  
  
"It isn't on you Alec. This is some sicko trying to blame you."  
  
"And who's the registered sicko in our lives these days?"  
  
Max and Alec turned to look at each other, their eyes meeting and their jaws dropped in realisation. They spoke in slack tones at the same time,  
  
"WHITE!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alec and Max were fidgeting loudly in the living room of Logan's apartment. They were driving him insane again and he needed to put all his concentration into solving this puzzle. As far as he was concerned, it probably was an act of Alec, a desperate cry for attention - which had been the result. But deep down Logan knew that Alec couldn't have killed those people and far be it for him to sit back and let the body count rise. He was Eyes Only; a superhero; a crusader. Logan smiled at the faint reflection in the computer monitor and flashed a too wide grin. Alec watched the man with pursed lips in an effort not to burst into laughter. Max followed his eye line and gave a loud yelp of surprise and hilarity,  
  
"Logan! What are you doing?"  
  
His head, shot around quickly, causing him to blush deeply at being caught in his self-admiration and the two X5s bowled over sniggering in great gasps.  
  
"You know what guys, I'm gonna be working on this for the rest of the night. Why don't you head off? I'll call you or beep you when I've got something."  
  
Alec jumped up and raised his hands up in a cheer. Max frowned at him as she spoke,  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, just hang on. Does this mean anything to you?"  
  
Logan pulled up a window with a picture. Max nodded and whispered softly,  
  
"Ben's Blue Lady."  
  
Alec stared at the image in horror.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Tell us what you see 494!"  
  
"It's a white card."  
  
"Don't be smart 494. Do you see her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The lady. I believe you X5s all refer to her as the blue lady."  
  
"No sir! I see only a blank card!"  
  
"510, use hypnosis. I want to know if he's lying or hiding something. I want to know what he knows."  
  
"Yes sir! But."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Permission to speak freely?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
"He has been in here for 4 months and nothing."  
  
"Soldier, you wouldn't be questioning me?"  
  
"No sir! Sorry sir!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max gently shook his shoulders as his body started trembling.  
  
"Alec?",  
  
His eyes were vacant and unfocused. She waved a hand in front of them, causing him to blink and rest his eyes on her face,  
  
"Sorry. What?"  
  
"What just happened, you totally zoned out."  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Having a drink at Crash, let's go."  
  
She sighed and followed him out, waving a quick goodbye to Logan, who was clenching his jaw tightly, as his eyes caught Max putting her hand against Alec's back. 


	6. Thinking too much

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Salt, tequila, lemon."  
  
Alec chanted in his head as he continued his monotonous cycle of alcohol. Original Cindy, Max and Sketchy watched him with gaped expressions. He wasn't even close to tipsy, despite having drunk almost all of the tequila in Crash. It made Max wonder how much he had had to drink that night in the motel. She had no idea what was running through his mind, but something was definitely up. He had even opted to sit at the bar, instead of their usual table. Cindy studied Max's worried face and spoke her thoughts aloud,  
  
"Wassup wid your boy, boo?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
OC's mouth dropped in surprise, for the first time Max hadn't answered with 'he's not my boy'.  
  
"But I am gonna find out."  
  
"Sounds like an idea. Cuz that boy's got sorry all over him. He's passed up at least five fine shorties since I arrived."  
  
"Hmm.I'll be back."  
  
Max strode over to Alec and sat down next to him, signalling for the bartender to give her the same as him. He knocked back a shot and spoke hoarsely without looking at her,  
  
"Like I have told all the other girls who have sat there tonight, I am not much for company right now."  
  
"Well at least you wont be a smart-ass then. You going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to beat it out of you. Not that I wouldn't take pleasure out of that."  
  
"Didn't know you were into that kinda thing Max, though I should've guessed."  
  
"Ah, I should known that you were hiding around here somewhere, waiting for a chance to come out."  
  
"Surprise!",  
  
Alec spoke sarcastically, waving his hands around and turning to glance at her briefly, before turning back  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"What makes you think that there could be possible anything up?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It might have been the excessive amount of alcohol you have consumed today, the passing up honeys, or the general bad mood, that tipped me off. You gonna talk to me?"  
  
"What's there to say?"  
  
"Fine be like that. Do you want me to go then?"  
  
"Gee, what gave you that idea.Wait! No.Max - stay. Being alone means thinking too much."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They sat together in a shared understood silence, knocking back shot after shot.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, we are nearly there.",  
  
Max croaked as she and Alec stumbled into her apartment, after having been ditched by Cindy for some lovely girl. She helped him onto the couch and started to make some coffee. He sat there dazed and eyes rubbed red,  
  
"Where'd Cindy go?"  
  
"Met up with her chica chic. Told us not to wait up - remember?"  
  
Max turned to face Alec, who had let his head roll back so that he was staring at the ceiling. She moved to sit next to him and placed a cool hand on his hot cheek,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"You ready to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"What's with you Max? Always needing to talk about what's wrong. It's not like you're always jumping to share."  
  
"We were never taught at Manticore how to deal with emotions. But I'm starting to learn that talking does a lot to help."  
  
"DON'T!",  
  
Alec growled in response  
  
"Again with the don't? Don't what?"  
  
"Don't talk about that place like you were there the whole time. You'll never be able to comprehend what I was taught, you left."  
  
Max sat in stunned hush, remembering the last time Alec had brought up her leaving Manticore.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"You can't understand, you weren't there. You ran.you and your little rugrat brothers and sisters. You think life was tough when we were ten? A little schooling, little brainwashing, some manoeuvres outside; you think that was tough? Take it from me, later on it got a whole lot worse."  
  
Alec examined her beautiful face, he knew she was gorgeous, but it wasn't really a major factor in what he liked about her. She was the closest thing to a friend he had and she was someone who he knew deep down understood him - at least more than anyone else did. He suddenly felt a wave of shame brush through him as he realised Max had been silent for longer than usual now and he knew it was his doing,  
  
"I'm sorry Maxie, I didn't mean it."  
  
She snapped her head up and gave a weak smile,  
  
"I know. I'm.I'm sorry too. I did leave and I'm glad. Because if I had stayed, I would have had to deal with all the stuff that you did. I'm not that strong. Even though you made it out fine, I probably wouldn't have."  
  
"Yeah I'm real fine."  
  
Alec pretended to yawn, so that he could break away from her intense gaze, but Max was still able to spot the tears glistening in his eyes. She knew that it had been a stressful few days for him, he wasn't really the type to express his emotions.  
  
"You want some coffee, Alec?",  
  
She whispered in a tiny voice.  
  
"Nah. I'm kinda beat, gonna crash. Can I stay here?"  
  
"Yeah. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
She sat against the wall, her knees folded into her chest. It was like the first night they had met, it seemed like years ago. Max fixed her eyes on his breathtaking face and had a sudden flash of clarity, as she realised that he had once again managed to avoid telling her what was wrong.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"They took out a warehouse of guards without a hitch. Only one casualty."  
  
"How long did it take?"  
  
"They were in and out of the area within 10 minutes."  
  
"And the bodies?"  
  
" Found by 452."  
  
"Move on to the next phase of the plan. But keep in mind, no contact is to be made at this stage. I want this over with and it needs to be done right." 


	7. Too Easy

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"Well look who's late again!",  
  
Normal's voice rand out through Jampony as Max entered the building, closely followed by Alec.  
  
"What's your excuse this time missy miss? Did your aunt die again? Or how about you woke up in Fiji? Or are you going to spare me and I can fire your..Golden boy!"  
  
He stopped in his ranting to greet his beloved Alec, a wide toothy grin capturing his face. Max ignored him and walked past to her locker, but Alec jumped up onto the counter,  
  
"Morning Normal. Sorry we're late. But you know how it is."  
  
He winked suggestively and Normal gave a small bleat of laughter,  
  
"I always though little Maxie was hot for you. But you could do better. Watch your back okay? If she hurts you, she's outta here."  
  
"Thanks buddy."  
  
Alec leaned over and lightly slapped Normal's back in faux appreciation. He smiled happily before roughly throwing a package at Max,  
  
"Here missy, hot run sector 7. Bip bip bip!"  
  
Alec followed her out, grabbing a handful of packages.  
  
"What's his deal? He seems more aggressive than usual."  
  
"Well he might have caught the idea that you and I are together."  
  
"ALEC!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh I suppose you are the innocent who has no idea how that happened."  
  
"Hey, who knows what fuels that man's thinking. There is absolutely nothing normal about that guy."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"I try. And anyway, it got him off your back about being late, without some lame excuse like being picked up for witchcraft or your aunt dying again. But seriously, he still creeps me out. Ever since he told me about that gladiator dream."  
  
Alec shuddered and Max suppressed a smouldering urge to laugh,  
  
"It's your animal magnetism sweetie."  
  
"Yeah, well it keeps you around."  
  
She poked her tongue at him and rode off together chuckling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I got a tip."  
  
"On what?"  
  
Max peered over at Alec, her eyes trailing his new haircut and bare neck. They had both had their barcodes removed that day after much face pulling; suppressed screams and some unshed tears. It was the worst pain she had ever endured and unfortunately, she would have to every few weeks.  
  
"On a deal taking place tonight. Some stolen goods. I have a buyer lined up. We intercept the deal, that's 25 large. A piece."  
  
"I don't know Alec."  
  
"I know you want to. You're itching to Max. I know you miss the rush you get when you pull a job. You told me you stole for a living once. But it's more than that. You stole for the thrill, the danger. You loved it. I can see it hidden in your eyes. And that's why I know you'll be there with me tonight.",  
  
Alec's voice became deep and seductively husky, causing Max to slightly quiver.  
  
"Well I know that you talk a lot of shit too much of the time.I'm not an adrenaline junkie, despite what you think."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I am.",  
  
His green eyes stared at her hungrily and she nervously licked her lips. He raised his eyebrows at her and she giggles.  
  
"So are you in?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
They scaled down the wall in record time without making a sound and Alec crept forward, sliding up against the driver's door of a van. Max followed and took position at the passenger door. Waiting for his signal, she felt a surge of excitement tingle throughout her and she held back the wide grin that was aching to emerge, but couldn't hide the gleam in her eyes. The two pulled the doors open and slid in the seats, before climbing into the back and pulling out a heavy sack. Alec peaked in and then lifted his head up, a cocky smirk beaming across his face, she shone back and the two moved swiftly out and back up the wall via a thin black cord.  
  
"23.24.25.There you go Maxie."  
  
"That was really easy money."  
  
"Mmm.maybe we're just too good for this slow world."  
  
"Don't you think it was a little too easy?"  
  
"Of course it was easy. We're genetically created transgenic soldiers. If that hadn't been easy, I'd say someone made missed something in our cocktail. So anyway, what are you going to spend your share on? Charity?"  
  
Max laughed and threw her head back, flashing him her perfect white teeth,  
  
"Nah, new boyfriend."  
  
Alec joined in laughing as they both remembered their mission together with a similar conversation in a closet.  
  
"Well if you're serious, you might be able to afford me with that amount there. But that will only last you say one hour.but I might double that time if you're a good girl."  
  
"My, someone prices themselves quite highly. And what about when you got all angry because I had turned you into a pimp?"  
  
"I assumed being a pimp meant I wouldn't get any."  
  
Max punched him on the shoulder and he pouted, rubbing at it discretely,  
  
"You know you really can be butch sometimes."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Err. just joking. You know, haha."  
  
Alec gulped and edged away nervously, before letting out a sigh of relief as Max burst into cackles of amusement. Things were definitely better now that they could joke comfortably with one another. 


	8. Tension

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Have you been briefed on your target X5-494?"  
  
"Yes sir, Robert Berrisford, 58 years old. Widow. CEO of Mercidyne and one of Manticore's subcontractors."  
  
"We've established a cover for you."  
  
Alec writhed in his bed, the sheets wrinkled and twisted around his naked body. His face became contorted with anguish, the features curled up as he tossed and turned. His eyelids fluttered from, as images of Rachel and Psy- Ops haunted him. Suddenly, Alec sat up screaming,  
  
"RACHEL!"  
  
Max awoke with a start on Joshua's couch and found herself running up the stairs to Alec's room before she could comprehend what was happening. She bounded onto his bed and gently steadied him by his shoulders.  
  
"You're okay, it was just a dream."  
  
"Memory."  
  
"It's over now."  
  
"It never should have started."  
  
Max leaned in and draped him into a tight hug. They sat there for what seemed like forever, but at the same time felt like it was over too fast; both comforted by the other's presence and warmth. Alec pulled away moved his mouth near her mouth whispering,  
  
"Thanks Maxie. I really don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend."  
  
"You're mine too."  
  
They joined in their hold again and lay down, falling asleep in one another's arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He he.Alec! Stop! I.I cant take.STOP!"  
  
Max panted heavily as Alec tickled her toned stomach. He eventually gave up and rolled off to lie next to her on the floor of Logan's apartment.  
  
"Have you found anything Logan?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I have.actually no. Alec, could you run downstairs and grab my mail, I'm expecting something."  
  
"Uh.sure."  
  
Logan waited until Alec left before speaking,  
  
"Max, come here. I've analysed the crime-scene evidence over and over again. And there's something I need to clarify with you."  
  
Max nodded her comprehension and gestured for him to continue,  
  
"When you brought Alec back to the scene, did he go near the bodies?"  
  
"No.no.He stayed at the clearing entrance."  
  
"Hmmm.okay."  
  
"Why do you ask Logan?"  
  
"His DNA is a match to some found there. Skin under the nails, stray hairs. I have deleted it off the police files, but we need to sort this out. It wasn't just one thing, it was several examples of DNA."  
  
Max fell silent as she contemplated what Logan had told her. She knew that the hair could have been planted, but the skin under the nails would be harder. She had been right in her initial reaction.  
  
It was 494.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Alec entered the tension filled room and placed a pile of letters on the computer table. His handsome face was tinged with concern, as he looked between Max and Logan,  
  
"Well? What did I miss?"  
  
He moved next to Max and she jumped nervously.  
  
"You okay Max? Logan, you guys. Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Alec, take off your shirt."  
  
He looked at her and lowered his voice so that Logan couldn't hear,  
  
"Don't you think you'd rather wait until we were alone?"  
  
He held his hands in his air and flashed her his trademark smile, sneaking a look at Logan as he spoke,  
  
"Whoa! Maxie, you sure this is the best time?"  
  
"Just do it - OK?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Alec tugged off his shirt and twirled around like a model, his golden sculpted body rippled in the dimming light and Logan experienced an unpleasant pang of jealousy. Whilst, Max's breath caught in her throat, as it always did when she saw Alec like this. She circled him and touched his back lightly, causing him to shiver under her graze.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I suppose even X5s wouldn't heal that fast."  
  
"Not without leaving a faint mark of some kind. The cuts would have been really deep, these people were fighting for their lives."  
  
Alec studied the two as they spoke, becoming increasingly perplexed. Max and Logan's faces matched his and he sighed in frustration,  
  
"Uh guys? Wanna give me the 411 on what you are talking about and why I am standing here near naked?"  
  
Max threw his shirt at him and proceeded to once again clue Alec in on what he had missed, chiding herself silently as she saw the heartbreak overcome his face. Logan sat in quietly, unsure of what to say. Alec finally spoke, his voice ridden with anger,  
  
"I guess as always, it was so easy to accept that I could be possible of such a thing."  
  
"Alec, what were we supposed to think?"  
  
"Give me the benefit of the doubt. You say that I am your best friend, that I understand you? Well then you should know that I could never be capable of this."  
  
Max trembled , tears welling up in her dark eyes as she whispered to him,  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to think."  
  
"So you thought you'd do what you always do, what comes naturally. BLAME ALEC."  
  
Logan squinted at the last icy comment's deliverer,  
  
"Why shouldn't she, given your record."  
  
Alec raised his fist, but then lowered it. He stormed out of Foggle Towers, his normally beautiful face marred by pain. Max glared at Logan irritably,  
  
"What the hell did you say that for?"  
  
"It was the truth."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
She stormed out after Alec, leaving Logan fuming at her having chosen Alec over him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"All phases have been carried out and successful, sir!"  
  
"Excellent. Prepare to complete the final stages."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"And be reminded that great care is to be taken when dealing with the X5. There have been very interesting discoveries with their DNA and we need them alive."  
  
"Of course sir!"  
  
"Dismissed." 


	9. Drowning or floating?

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Alec sat at the edge of the Space Needle, his legs dangling freely over. He kept his eyes closed as he basked in the cool night air and moonlight,  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Max stopped in her tracks and surveyed the view,  
  
"But this is my spot. How did you know I was here, you heard me?"  
  
"I smelt you."  
  
"Handy skill."  
  
"It serves its purpose."  
  
They were silent for some time, before Alec finally patted the spot next to him. Max smiled and sat down, allowing him to drape an arm around her.  
  
"I'm sorry Alec."  
  
"Me too. I wish that my past never existed so I could hate you for blaming me. But the truth is, Logan was right. I would think it was me too."  
  
"No! Don't say that. Logan is.an idiot. He is just so cluelessly driven and he's jealous of you. He wanted to hurt you."  
  
"It was true."  
  
Max looked at his crystal green eyes and hesitantly place her hand on the side of his face, guiding his head to lean in the crook of her neck.  
  
"I should have known. Realised that deep down, it couldn't have been you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Move fool, before I put you in a world of hurt! Don't think I wont lay the smack down on you!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"I'll buy you a beer."  
  
"Mmm-hmm, that's more like it."  
  
Alec and Max sat in silence at Crash, observing the banter exchanged between Original Cindy and Sketchy. OC's latest belle sat next to her, a Spanish looking chica with iridescent blue eyes. She hadn't really spoken all night, just sat back thoughtfully watching the all. Alec ran his hands through his dark blonde hair and let out a loud sigh of boredom. Max unintentionally copied his actions and they looked over at one another smiling. Genuine smiles, for which Max was grateful, it showed all hostility between them had been resolved. Alec stood after dismissing a petite, yet stunning redhead who had come up to him seductively with her equally gorgeous blonde friend,  
  
"I'm gonna bounce. I'll see you guys at work tomorrow."  
  
Everyone waved cheerily and Alec departed. Max sat there feeling almost sulky, before standing to leave too,  
  
"Gotta blaze. Later."  
  
She ran in the direction of his place. No sign. She sighed and turned to go home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max opened the door to her apartment and gasped at the figure sitting patiently on her couch.  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
"Alec, hey. Thought you were headed home."  
  
"Oh yeah. I changed my mind - you know me."  
  
She chuckled and moved towards him. There was something different about him, but she couldn't tell what.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
His penetrating eyes drilled holes into hers and she felt as though she were floating. Or drowning.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He stood and she met him halfway, their fingers interlocking as they became caught in an urgent kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw herself in his, eyes filled with concentration, instead of their usual sadness or humour.  
  
Max pulled back, her face distorted as she sorted through the thoughts running through her head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Is this what you want?"  
  
"Yes. Isn't it what you want?"  
  
"Yes. But I've got stuff to sort out with Logan first, you understand."  
  
"Okay. But when are you going to do that?"  
  
"Soon. It just needs to be the right time."  
  
He wheezed deeply and his eyes darted nervously around the room,  
  
"I just don't have that much time."  
  
He grabbed her and snapped handcuffs on her wrists, securing them behind her back. As he rounded to her front to gag her, Max caught a glimmer of gold under his shirt. He hit her over the head and she collapsed on the floor, blinking blearily to stay conscious. The last thing she saw was the gold medallion that hung on a fine chain. She had seen it before. The Blue Lady. She closed her eyes and gave into the surrounding darkness. 


	10. Family reunion

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."  
  
Max felt a strong hand shake her as she awoke. She gazed into the eyes of the man who had shook her and felt comfort sweep through her.  
  
"Alec, what's going on?"  
  
She tried to move, before realising she was secured to the wall in a manner that made escape impossible.  
  
"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. I'm disappointed. You just don't get it, do you? Bet Zack would be real disappointed with you too. He told you to leave Seattle, but you just wouldn't listen. If you had, then maybe this wouldn't be happening."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You know, I seem to recall you asking me that before. A long time ago. For once it wasn't me asking why."  
  
"What."  
  
She stared in confusion at him, as he turned around to pick up a silver rod on a nearby table. Her eyes traced his barcode. It shouldn't have returned so soon. She would've hit herself had her hands been free, but instead her jaw dropped as she spoke flatly,  
  
"Ben?"  
  
He turned back to her, his eyes cold and unfeeling,  
  
"Hello baby sister. Miss me?"  
  
He smashed the rod against her head and she blacked out again instantly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max's eyes opened slowly and she adjusted uncomfortably to her surroundings. Then everything that had happened came rushing back all at once. She tried to move her arms and legs, but they seemed to be frozen. She moved her jaw slowly and eventually words came out,  
  
"Ben?"  
  
He stuck his head out from a room on the side,  
  
"Well hello beautiful. Was beginning to think you'd never wake up."  
  
He smiled at her and she swallowed a lump in her throat, she couldn't believe he was alive. And the whole time she had known Alec she had always looked at him like he was Ben, now she had them both in her life and she would never be able to share that with Alec.  
  
"I missed you big brother. You don't know how happy I am to see you."  
  
"Well you'll change your mind soon enough."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You don't want to hurt me, Ben."  
  
"Why not Max? You hurt me, you came after me to hurt me and then you killed me."  
  
"You told me to."  
  
"You were never one to follow orders, that's not you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill you, but I did what you told me to. And it tore me up because I couldn't even properly mourn you as Lydecker took your body. I cried for you so much, I lost my brother. I killed you because you didn't want to end up back at Manticore."  
  
"I never asked you to kill me. You are a liar. I did end up back at Manticore, they brought me back to life."  
  
Max started crying, hiccupping severely through her racking sobs,  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought I had stopped them from taking you."  
  
Ben stepped up o her and wiped gently at her falling tears,  
  
"Don't worry baby sister, I'm not going to hurt you yet."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Ben is strapped down onto a steel chair; eyes pried open to watch the screen in front of him, subliminal messages being flashed repeatedly at him.  
  
Picture of Max  
  
452  
  
Traitor  
  
She killed you  
  
Deceit  
  
Max  
  
She killed people and blamed you  
  
No such thing as faith.  
  
"My faith is my strength."  
  
"493, there is no such thing. What you see before you is the truth, don't question that."  
  
Killer  
  
Traitor  
  
Mission  
  
Discipline  
  
Duty 


	11. Trying ain't enough

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
"How could she have just disappeared?"  
  
Alec and Original Cindy stared at Logan in surprise.  
  
"Well she's been gone the past few days and no sign of her. No note, no call. She isn't answering her pages."  
  
"You better find my girl!"  
  
"I'm gonna try Cindy."  
  
"That ain't good enough for Original Cindy. Trying ain't enough. I lost her once for 3 months, I ain't losing her again!"  
  
Alec swallowed as he felt his heart pound as though it was going to split and he knew he looked just as bad. He turned to leave,  
  
"I can't just sit here and watch you try. I'm gonna go find her."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello 494."  
  
"Well if it isn't the registered sicko."  
  
Alec turned to face White, both faces painted with cocky grins.  
  
"Hello Ames."  
  
"You know I was more interested in finding your girlfriend. Having you come to me is definitely a nice surprise. But unfortunately for you, I don't think I will be granting you any more chances for escape."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"You don't have Max?"  
  
"No 494 and if you don't have her either, it looks like someone beat me to it."  
  
White darted at Alec in a fly kick. He dodged it and sent the familiar a series of punches to the head, which were evenly blocked. White kicked out at Alec's head and he ducked, dropping down to fling his leg out, tripping Ames. He fell to the floor and Alec planted his foot against his neck,  
  
"Tell me where she is!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW."  
  
"Beep. Wrong answer. But I believe you. I know you can't feel pain, which is a shame because you deserve all that you can get. But I'll kill you and that should be plenty."  
  
White rolled over, sliding out from Alec's foot's grip. He jumped up and they turned to face each other. Ames wiped at the sweat gathering on his brow and Alec shifted nervously, but with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Now's not our time 494. Guess you got a lucky break again."  
  
He pushed Alec and blurred off, leaving the transgenic sprawled out on the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Yes sir, there was a confrontation."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"What is your direction for the next move?"  
  
"We need the transgenic to complete our plan. Use the prisoner as bait."  
  
"Yes sir! I'll prep 452 for use."  
  
"Think you can handle this mission? I know it is your first since reindoctrination."  
  
"Yes sir! Consider 494 as good as yours."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been nearly a week since Max had disappeared and Alec had basically combed the entire city. Logan couldn't find a trace of her and Cindy had retreated into a shell of sadness. Alec felt his cell phone buzz against his skin,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello 494."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"You know. If you cant recognise my voice, there's something very wrong with your genetic makeup."  
  
"Lydecker."  
  
"That's sir to you soldier."  
  
"You're not my CO anymore."  
  
"Very well. But if you wish to see 452 again, you should show a bit more respect."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Well now that would be telling. Meet me at Eyes Only's place."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"There's not much I don't. I think that you must have forgot soldier, I know all."  
  
Alec hung up the phone and let out a shaky breath. He was going to get Max back; he just had to outsmart the man who had taught him everything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well you certainly had us fooled Donald.",  
  
Logan spoke as he eyed the man he had presumed dead,  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
"Logan you always were too curious for your own good."  
  
Alec raised his head to face the two older men,  
  
"He has Max."  
  
"What? You bastard. I though you were working against Manticore."  
  
"No one said Manticore. You want her back? I'm willing to trade her for you, 494."  
  
Alec answered immediately, knowing he didn't need to consider the options,  
  
"Deal. You can have me if you release her."  
  
"I'm glad we see eye to eye on this. I'll call you in 12 hours and let you know where the switch will take place." 


	12. Trade

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
"Are you okay Ben? You look tired."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Max was feeling wrecked herself, completely aware that she wasn't going to survive for much longer. There was no way to escape. Ben looked angry at her still, as well as worn out and stressed.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me already?"  
  
"Orders."  
  
"Maybe you just can't bring yourself to."  
  
"That's funny Maxie. But when the time comes, I will bring myself just fine to completing the mission."  
  
"And what is the mission?"  
  
"Yeah right, I'm gonna come straight out and tell you what I'm to do."  
  
"Might help relieve some tension."  
  
"I have my hand for that."  
  
"Funny.I know you hate me Ben, but I still love you as my big brother and I know that whatever is going on with you is driving you insane.again."  
  
Ben stopped and looked at her, his liquid eyes overcome with pain,  
  
"That was a low blow Maxie."  
  
"Not one that wasn't warranted."  
  
"Right, I'm the insane one. At least I don't pretend what I am. You are constantly hiding, running, blaming others. Take some responsibility for yourself Max, admit to what you have done."  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
"You've killed people."  
  
"We both have."  
  
"I never did it for my own fun. I did it out of duty. I saw what you have done, the bodies.the blood and the teeth. All for your own pleasure."  
  
Max wrinkled her forehead in confusion at him, her delicate brown eyebrows knitting together anxiously,  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That day in the forest. You remember. We were trained to do those things. But when we escaped Gillette, you should have left that training behind with Manticore."  
  
"Ben, I don't understand."  
  
"You killed people and blamed me, then you killed me so that Manticore would find me and leave the blame with me. But they were smarter than that, they knew it was you, they knew just how you ticked. And so they brought me back, so that I could bring you back."  
  
"It's not true, I didn't do the things they told you I did. Ben, look at me. I am your baby sister, I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"No, you'd just kill me. I don't want to hear it Max, I know the truth and you shouldn't have done what you did."  
  
"I didn't. I wish I could prove it to you, but I cant. But don't you believe my word over theirs?"  
  
"They never lied to me. They never killed me. They raised me and made me who I am. You are a traitor, not just to Manticore, but to me too."  
  
He looked at her, studying her face with a serious expression on his face. Then he turned and walked away silently, shaking his head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean Logan?"  
  
"Alec, do you mean that you are just going to give yourself up for her?"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
"You'll be killed."  
  
"Maybe. But it will save Max and that's what is important here."  
  
Logan pulled off his glasses and cleaned them wearily on his shirt. Alec stared coolly out the window of Foggle Towers at the scungy city below.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Max, I owe her at least this. She has saved me countless times, I'm not gonna stand by and let her die at the hands of a madman like Lydecker."  
  
The two fell silent again, both jumping when the phone's sharp ring pierced through the hush.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"494. Leave the towers now, leave your cell phone. Be at the sector 9 phone booth at the intersection of Grant and Wallow. You have 10 minutes."  
  
The phone clicked and Alec pocketed it, glancing at Logan briefly, before jumping out the window. He landed smoothly on the building below and was out of sight before Logan had registered what was happening.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alec leaned against a pole, steadying his breathing. He picked up the ringing phone in the booth on the first sound.  
  
"Its me."  
  
"I gathered 494. Impressive - even for an X series. Take the sewer tunnels to the grotto situated under the Space Needle. You have 7 minutes."  
  
"Wait, don't hang up. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Questions later. You have 6 minutes 40 seconds left."  
  
Alec sighed and dropped the phone, before running over to a sewer cover and removing it. He dropped down, ignoring the ladder and raced through the network of underground tunnels. His feet flew along the slimy ground, they became a hazy picture as they sped onwards, as though wings guided them. Alec tripped and landed in a vast cavern. He rubbed the spot his head had hit the floor and winced as a loud-echoed phone ring filled the grotto. He grabbed the cell phone on the ground and clicked it on,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Very good soldier. I'm up the top of the Needle. Come up."  
  
Alec rolled his head around gingerly, before climbing to his feet and exiting the sewer system. Moments later, he was on the top floor of the Space Needle, carefully surveying his surroundings. He blinked and in an instance was knocked out and tackled onto the dusty floor by a speeding figure. He opened his eyes minutes later and found himself staring into his reflection. He wearily struggled to sit up and found that he couldn't move. He crinkled his eyes in pain as he stared helplessly at the needle being pushed into his arm. Alec moved his lips in an attempt to speak, before collapsing his head and drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What should we do with X5-452?"  
  
"She is no longer needed for 494's capture. Keep her in detainment for the time being. He may need a donor after the first set of tests we have planned."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"I assume 494 has been securely contained, I do not want any problems with the operation."  
  
"494 is secured as you wish sir!"  
  
"Excellent. Dismissed soldier." 


	13. Similarities

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Max stared at her older brother with concern as he writhed on the floor in a restless and seemingly troublesome sleep. He gave a small moan as he rolled over and Max yearned to reach out and touch him, to comfort him from whatever was plaguing his dreams. Ben's eyes fluttered as memories replayed in his mind slowly. He saw himself strapped to a cold metal chair in blinking lights, held down by painful restraints.  
  
"Should we drill him about his blue lady?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Let him have that one. Let him believe he has the upper hand on us in that respect. She fuels his strength and that will be beneficial to us."  
  
Ben watched as a Psy-Ops agent with blazing purple eyes awakened him.  
  
"Here 493, this is for you. We're taking you back to barracks. Your time is up."  
  
He stared back dazed, as a gold medallion was pushed into his now freed hand. He awoke with a start, his hand balled together tightly, grasping something important that was there only in his mind.  
  
"You're okay Ben, it was just a dream."  
  
He remained silent and Max questioned herself whether he had heard her or not.  
  
"No. Not a dream, a memory."  
  
Ben finally croaked out and Max suddenly recoiled as a flashback of her and Alec ran through her mind. Him crying out Rachel's name. Her comforting and holding him. Whispered confessions.  
  
"It was just a dream."  
  
"Memory."  
  
She shuddered the thoughts in her mind away and rolled her head to the side, the only movement she could achieve. Ben glanced at her, wiping the sleep from his eyes,  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"About your boy?"  
  
"Actually yeah. I was thinking about Alec."  
  
"Err yeah.Alec, Logan - whoever."  
  
"You know what Ben? You don't know me, don't assume you've got me all figured."  
  
"Touchy, touchy. You know I don't want to make you cry or anything - though that would be a real treat - but if I were you Maxie, I would've given up on him now. Both of them. You're not going to be saved."  
  
She bit her lip to stop the snide remark that would generally follow such a comment. But, she knew that provoking Ben would diminish her making it out alive. Instead, a solitary tear rolled down her flawless cheek and tickled its way down, before plummeting to the cement floor. Ben watched the salty drop on it's path, before his expression alleviated,  
  
"Didn't actually think I'd ever see you cry. It's almost a refreshing change from the usual tough girl leather clad image."  
  
Max avoided his gaze, whispering in a barely audible tone,  
  
"I cried when I had to let you go. Just do me a favour, shut up."  
  
Ben opened his mouth to comment, then shrugged and lay back down, grinning to himself at having affected Max so greatly. She watched him for a minute, then closed her eyes,  
  
"Alec.where are you? .Save me."  
  
Another tear fell down her face, as she forced herself to sleep, her thoughts riddled with Alec, not Logan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So now they're both gone?",  
  
Cindy's voice rose to an abnormally high pitch and Logan grimaced, tearing away from her vice like stare,  
  
"Lydecker double crossed us. It was supposed to be Alec for Max, but there's no sign of either."  
  
"Why did you trust him fool? How could you just have let Alec go?"  
  
"Cindy, calm down. Yelling is not going to solve anything."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!"  
  
"I'm working on finding them. It's just gonna take some time, but I am trying."  
  
The older man sighed and scratched his forehead. Cindy stood with her hands on her hips watching him, before relaxing onto the couch,  
  
"Just find them please."  
  
"I'm gonna try. Max is the most important person in my life, I'm gonna do my best to find her."  
  
"And Alec."  
  
"Yeah.of course."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max shuffled uncomfortably at her binding restraints, which held her to a thick solid wall. She wiggled quietly, trying her best not to wake Ben with the movement of the chains. They made a sudden clinking sound and she stopped, holding her breath as she stared nervously at him. He made a snuffling sound and then the room fell silent again. Max let out the breath she was holding, before tugging at the shackles again, moving her head in an effort to see what she was doing. The holding cuff around her neck limited her from seeing her handy work, so she concentrated on her fingertips acting as eyes, as if she were reading Braille.  
  
Max gritted her teeth and focused on moving her fingers silently around a chain link. It seemed like every movement was like a shuttle launch, but thankfully Ben didn't stir. Eventually, she managed to grip a link successfully and she slowly pried it open. Unhooking it from the rest of the chain, she let it drop onto her foot with a dull thud, so as not to wake her captor. With her right arm free, she pried back the metal surrounding her neck. She released the rest of her restrained body and shook herself free. She looked down at her peaceful brother, before soundlessly sliding out of the building. Ben watched her through the slightest crack rising of his eyelid, as he maintained his breathing pattern,  
  
"See you soon 452." 


	14. Chivalry lives

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"Alec, open up! It's me, Max!",  
  
She pounded heavily on his door whilst yelling out in an effort to alert him of her presence. No answer. She sighed defeated, he wasn't here. He hadn't been at Joshua's, her place, Crash, nor the Space Needle or that sleazy strip club. She had even checked out Jampony, but no luck. Max spread her hand out over the apartment number, before turning to head to the last place he would be. Logan's.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She escaped? How did that happen?"  
  
"A mistake was made. It can be rectified."  
  
"No. Lydecker, this is actually good news, it could prove to be invaluable to the overall scheme of things."  
  
"What do you wish to be done?"  
  
"Bide your time, let's just call it the next phase."  
  
"And 494?"  
  
"Is to think 452 is dead. It will allow the operation to be carried out more smoothly."  
  
"Very well, it shall be done."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Max!",  
  
Cindy's voice shrilled throughout Foggle Towers and Logan sleepily lifted his head, unaware of the thin line of drool down his chin or the keyboard imprints mashed into his cheek.  
  
"You're okay! I was so worried, we didn't know what to think."  
  
She pulled back from the bear hug Original Cindy had draped her into and gave Logan a thin smile,  
  
"Hey, I'm okay. Don't fuss you guys. Um.where's Alec?"  
  
Logan cleared his throat and Cindy took that as her cue, mumbling incoherently as she slipped out of the apartment.  
  
"I missed you Max."  
  
"I missed you guys too."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter right now. What does is that I need to speak with Alec."  
  
Logan paused before answering her, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses,  
  
"Haven't seen him."  
  
Max swallowed, her heart racing. She needed to see Alec, he was what had driven her to feel the need to hang in there, to fight, hold on and escape. She felt a pang of guilt as she saw concern for her overcome Logan's eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of, it takes a lot to lose me."  
  
She paused in the doorway, before mumbling softly about needing a nap, as she exited his penthouse apartment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's been over a week since you last saw him Joshua, are you sure you have no idea where he is?"  
  
"Little fella worried. Worried for Alec."  
  
"Yeah Big Fella, I am."  
  
"Alec gone."  
  
"I know. I need you to think carefully if there us anything that can help me find him."  
  
Joshua gave a pitiful howl and whined softly as he shook his head. Max sighed and bid him farewell, retreating from his rundown shack of a house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Boo, I haven't seen you since when you first came back to Logan's."  
  
Original Cindy sat back in her chair and bit into a potato chip purposely. Max smiled weakly and looked over at a solemn Sketchy, who had finally become aware of the absence of his best friend Alec. He shot dispiritedly at the balls on the pool table, before sighing and shuffling over to an empty seat at the bar in Crash.  
  
"I've just been worrying about Alec."  
  
"Yeah, I know it must be hard not knowing where your boy is."  
  
"Its just so typical of him.I wish there was some way to find out where he is."  
  
"Get Logan on it."  
  
"What's he supposed to do, OC? It's not like Alec left a paper trail behind as he walked out of our lives without a word, despite the fact I had been kidnapped."  
  
"Max you can't be angry at Alec."  
  
She turned to look at her friend, struggling to keep her emotions locked inside,  
  
"I am angry at him. It's just so typical! To just take off, no worries about me, or the staged murders in the woods or whether people would worry about him or not."  
  
She stopped her rant and pouted, while Cindy's mouth dropped open in surprise and she quickly recovered,  
  
"Girl, you got yo wires crossed or sumfin."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your boy Alec may be a doggy-dog, but he ain't the things yo accusing him of."  
  
"OC, what do you mean?"  
  
"What did Logan tell you about Alec?"  
  
Max sat quietly, lost in her thoughts as her mind struggled to register and validate everything,  
  
"Just that he hadn't seen him."  
  
"Well then, yo boy been spinning you a lie."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Okay, listen to me wid yo ears carefully. Lydecker approached Alec, offered him a swap - him for you. He agreed immediately, but the deal got turned around and Alec got caught, without you being released."  
  
Max's eyes flickered in shock, thoughts running ramped through her head,  
  
"So he.Alec gave himself up for me? ALEC?"  
  
"You better believe it. Chivalry lives, baby girl, even in a soldier like your boy. Didn't even hesitate. A regular knight in shining armour."  
  
"Its hardly the time to be sarcastic."  
  
"No boo, I wasn't. That boy saved your ass, well intended to. He just made my list, I love the fool, and I think that you love him too. You should for what he did ain't based on friendship."  
  
"I.I gotta go."  
  
Max pushed herself away from the table and ran outside to her awaiting ninja.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
Logan's head whipped around as Max's angry voice echoed in the room. His face broke into a friendly, yet nervous smile,  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Don't hey me! Answer me Logan!"  
  
"No problem here. Well aside from the usual 'I've got a genetically altered girlfriend who's DNA is coated with a virus that will kill me through the slightest touch' deal. But other than that, I'm peachy."  
  
"Yeah well the whole virus deal, way down the bottom of my priorities."  
  
He irked one eyebrow up at her and her thick lips pushed together in a tight line.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Alec. You should've told me, but you didn't."  
  
"I didn't think to. I.I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."  
  
"You jerk! He's my best friend and you didn't think to tell me he has been kidnapped!"  
  
Logan's face became contorted with anguish, as Max's usually loud voice had shrunk to an angrily quiet tone.  
  
"I thought I was your best friend Max."  
  
"You thought wrong. Right now, all you are is an insensitive asshole who may have got the most important person in my life killed."  
  
"So I guess now's the time you try and pretend that the two of you are together again?"  
  
"No I'm not going to lie another time. I don't need to save your life. But I will say this, you and I - forget it! I can't believe I thought I could love you. If Alec dies, I will make you wish we'd never met. Payback's a bitch Logan, and so will I be if he dies."  
  
Max whirled around, giving one final contemptuous look, before stalking out of the apartment, her long brown hair tailing after her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Lydecker. You know, it never ceases to amaze me how you can answer the phone every time on the third ring."  
  
"Is this a social call or business?"  
  
"Like you need to ask.your payment is on the way. I must extend my thanks for your erm.eager assistance in this operation."  
  
"And thank you. I trust that I wont have to worry about you sending people after me in an effort to cover your tracks."  
  
"Naturally. You play an enormous role in the big picture. Such actions would be foolishly damaging."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"And I trust that we both understand that this conversation never took place. Discretion of course, is vital for the overall plan - is it not?"  
  
A harsh, guttural laugh cackled over the phone receiver and Donald Lydecker smiled satisfactorily, sitting back in his plush leather chair and rubbing his hands together in a gleeful, villainous manner. 


	15. Playing games

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
"Well hello 494."  
  
Alec pried his eyelids up slightly, before clamping them shut in pain at the blinding bright light. Slowly, he blinked several times, allowing himself to adjust from the pitch black, one metre by one metre room he had been cooped up in for the past who knows how long. Alec tried shifting from his crouched position in the corner, but found himself too weary to move. He felt a shocking cold run of water splash across his cracked lips, dribbling down his dry, parched throat.  
  
"I have to hand it to you soldier, there was no way I thought you'd make it this long.",  
  
Lydecker eyed the transgenic, before continuing,  
  
"It's beyond the extent any soldier accomplished at Manticore."  
  
Alec felt himself be picked up and carried through numerous white, blinking light halls. He shook slightly involuntarily, as he was thrown onto a hard gravely floor. He sat up, hitting his head on a rock slab of a camper bed.  
  
"Whatever it is that had got you holding on this long, it must be important. But, I hate to tell you 494 that your light at the end of the tunnel may be closed off. 452 is dead."  
  
Lydecker's thin lips pressed together in a content smile, as he pressed a large hypodermic needle into his forearm,  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know."  
  
He gave an evil bark of laughter and walked out, shaking his head as Alec slipped off into an oblivious state of unconscious. Rolling his head to one side, a tear fell as he drifted off. Summoning all his remaining strength, Alec's lips parted and echoed one emotional, heart wrenching word,  
  
"Max."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max cautiously approached the sleeping transgenic, her tiptoe steps silent and her hand resting lightly on the gun tucked in her pants. She looked down at it with a grimace, and then moved it to hide against her back. As much as she hated the things, what she was doing was beyond relying on solely on her genetic skills. Max paused momentarily, as she stared down affectionately at the handsome X5. she longed desperately to reach out and smoothen his wild, dark blonde hair, see his green eyes flicker open and for his meltingly disarming beautiful smile to break across his flawless face. Her hand unconsciously stretched towards him, hovering just inches from his peaceful face, which had a light stubble growing since the last time she'd seen him, as well as noticeable dark circles under his eyes. Max let out a deep breath she had been holding and his eyes snapped open, as he rolled up into a sitting position arching his back in a feline manner,  
  
"You know Maxie, when people escape - they tend not to return."  
  
"Hey. Hope you're not going to knock me out again."  
  
She flopped onto the floor opposite him, their eyes deeply connecting and Max suppressed the urge to touch him once again.  
  
"You don't need that."  
  
"Need what Ben?"  
  
"The gun."  
  
He saw the curious look gleam in her chocolate eyes,  
  
"I can smell it."  
  
Max smiled faintly, it was really uncanny the similarities he and Alec possessed, yet they were so different at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing here baby sister? Come to take me out? I'm a target now, I guess. Aren't you worried about me finishing what I started?"  
  
She reached behind her, brandishing her gun, almost relishing in the emerging fear in his face. Her eyes squinted and she lay it gently on the ground, before sliding it to him,  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You think I wont Maxie? I will if I have to."  
  
"Then do it already."  
  
"What sort of game are you playing?"  
  
"No game, I was wondering the same about you."  
  
"So what is it then? Are you here to save me?"  
  
Max cocked her head to one side, as her eyes flashed inquisitorially,  
  
"Are you in need of a saviour?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"I think only you can save yourself."  
  
He let out a low husky rumble of amusement and he raised his hands, dancing a butterfly shadow on the wall next to him. A grin played on Max's lips as she fondly watched him, reminiscing of the times he had entertained her that way when they were young. Ben caught her eye, his own overcome with a childlike innocence,  
  
"Now why would I want to do something like that?"  
  
He flashed a cheeky smirk that would've been better suited to Alec and max snapped out of her entranced state,  
  
"To stop yourself from hurting others."  
  
Ben snorted and she shuffled uncomfortably.  
  
"I thought we'd moved beyond this, baby sister."  
  
"No. It's unsettled until you believe me. Ask Lydecker, make him tell you the truth."  
  
Confusion settled on Ben's face, as he struggled to surface the words to speak,  
  
"Lydecker? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. I haven't seen him since our escape in '09."  
  
Max stared her older brother, eyes like saucepans,  
  
"What? Ben! One, Lydecker is the reason you and I were reunited - though not for reasons I would have liked. Second, he chased after all of us escapees countless times. Third, I was under the impression he was in charge of reindoctrination, so I assume that he was the one who found you and must've overlooked your reinstatement."  
  
She saw his face twinge at the mention of reindoctrination and a guilty pang shot through her. He recovered quickly; shaking his head and Max groaned mentally, tempted to hit herself on the head. She had said it herself. Reindoctrination. They had wiped sections of his memory, making him keep only what the deemed necessary.  
  
"Maxie, you think that my mission to capture and detain you was ordered from Lydecker?"  
  
"If not him, then who?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Yes you can Ben, you can trust me. I know you know that or you wouldn't be sitting here chatting so casually with me."  
  
"I'm not under any orders regarding you anymore."  
  
"So then tell me who gave you the original order."  
  
Ben sat there silently, weighing up the options in his mind. Leaning his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes and was immediately engulfed by fatigue, or rather something beyond that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ben, why are you doing this?"  
  
Max's soft voice rung out through the empty church.  
  
The blue lady stared down accusingly and Ben could hear her crying out for more sacrifices, for strength to fight the anomalies.  
  
"We never should have left."  
  
Ben grimaced as he ran through the woods, hunting a man, smelling the combination of sweat and fear, and then brutally killing him.  
  
He fingered a gold medallion. His medallion.  
  
"Your strength is your faith."  
  
Tattooed a barcode into the neck of a priest. His barcode.  
  
"I'm a good soldier, I try so hard."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ben!"  
  
Max spoke impatiently in a sharp note, as he began breathing deeper and loudly. He came up abruptly, his crystal green eyes overflowing with tears, everything rushing back to him in a vicious flash.  
  
"I'm sorry!",  
  
He cried out loudly,  
  
"All I wanted to do was finish the mission!"  
  
Ben covered his face with his hands as he wept; his shoulders jerking and Max hesitated, before moving to him and wrapping her arms around her devastated brother,  
  
"Sshhh.it's okay. It's in the past. You're not him anymore."  
  
He relaxed in her hold, relieved that she knew him well enough to understand what he was talking about. Finally, Ben raised his head from her shoulder, his cheeks stained with tear tracks,  
  
"I was telling the truth about who ordered me, it wasn't Lydecker."  
  
"Then who is it?."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max felt Alec's cell phone vibrate in her pants and she felt a tiny surge of hope as she answered,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey.it's me."  
  
"Oh.hey."  
  
Logan sighed in relief on the other end, thankful Max was not as angry as she had been at his apartment.  
  
"So what you're saying is."  
  
"We're cured. You and me. I had a scientist look at making me immune, rather than flushing the virus out of you. He has been working on it for a while now and by mutating strands of my DNA, he discovered a way to backtrack and trap the virus, sort of like how you discovered the protein coat. I am now unaffected when in contact with you."  
  
Max groaned, this couldn't have come at a worse time. She wasn't sure if she could bear to let Logan so much as be in the same room as her, let alone touch her.  
  
"Well at least I wont kill you be accident."  
  
"I thought you'd be happier Max, this is what we both wanted."  
  
"Past tense, wanted. Present want is to find Alec. You and I, if there even is an us, it can wait."  
  
"You want Alec?"  
  
Her head screamed yes and she pushed the nagging thought that she hadn't realised what was right under her nose until it was too late. Hanging up the phone, she paused, deep in though and then directed her attention back to Ben.  
  
Max prompted him gently, her eyes sparkling as she spoke,  
  
"Ben, everything will be okay. I need you to tell me. 


	16. Betrayal

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
His hollow eyes became trained on Max, his breathing evenly forced, his lips strained and pressed together.  
  
"Ben? I know it's a lot for you to process - that what you thought you knew wasn't the truth after all. But in reality they were lies drilled into you. The memories that resurfaced for you are the truth, as shocking as that may be. All it took was a trigger, I guess that was me. Let me help you."  
  
She set her eyes on his face and locked with his eyes; Max felt herself drift into their vastness, just like that night when Ben had walked back into her life again. She pulled herself away,  
  
"Why did you kiss me that night? Why not just knock me out? Why toy with my emotions? Was it a part of your mission?"  
  
"You know why. Mantecore taught us to play our opponent's weakness. I followed you for sometime before I finally made my move. I knew that Alec was your Achilles' heel."  
  
"Alec's just my friend."  
  
"But you want more."  
  
"WHAT? No!"  
  
"Then answer me this, why did you kiss me back?"  
  
Max fell silent, as she recalled the events from that night. If Alec was her best friend, then why had she kissed Ben back, in full belief that he were Alec? She knew why, but stubbornly reminded herself that this wasn't the time for an analysis of her feelings.  
  
"Who sent you after me?"  
  
"You don't let up, do you Maxie?"  
  
"Obstinate to the end. Tell me who Ben."  
  
"Why are you forcing this?"  
  
"Because I was kidnapped, stolen against my will by my brainwashed brother. And more importantly, Alec is missing because of me. I need to find him. Please help me."  
  
Ben glanced at her, his features softening,  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
"I don't know what love is or if we are even able to feel such a thing. But, I do know he is the most important person in my life and I need him."  
  
"Lucky guy."  
  
"Help me Ben."  
  
Max, suddenly aware of her pleading state, sat up and directed her tone to a more serious one,  
  
"Just tell me who."  
  
"It wont do any good. The guy's a professional at being undetected."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He's in alliance with Mantecore. Been so for almost two years, I've been told."  
  
Max nodded and Ben directed his focus onto the wall, as if seeing something that she couldn't,  
  
"He's the best there is. A computer genius. He's very good at covering his tracks, acts like he's working against Manticore, so as to gain the trust of transgenics and humans. He seems like a do-gooder. But in reality, he's working for them."  
  
"Have you got anything solid that can help me locate this guy? A name, location, picture - anything."  
  
"I told you, he makes a profession out of discretion."  
  
Ben chuckled softly,  
  
"Wow, they made us witty poets too."  
  
"Focus?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. You know I am only telling you this because it's you. No one else. He goes by code. No one knows his real name. Well that I know of anyway."  
  
Max sighed, it was a start and would have to do.  
  
"He goes by Eyes Only."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"State your designation soldier!"  
  
"X5-494, sir!"  
  
"Very good."  
  
494 turned to leave, stopping as the Colonel spoke again,  
  
"And Alec?"  
  
He stood unflinching at attention and Lydecker smiled satisfactorily. He had been broken and was a soldier again. He no longer responded to Alec and he seemed to have resumed his role as one of Manticore's elite, an alpha stud - one of the highest-ranking commanding officers. The reindoctrination process had been a significantly harsh level, which had consequently taken much less time than anticipated to wipe 494's memory to the time just prior to his first deep cover mission.  
  
But, deep down Lydecker suspected the soldier of playing along, humouring him for fear of having to spend further time in Psy-Ops. But really, like it would do any good. The set-up on hand was shabby and juvenile; 494 had already been subjected to the most severe level, which was never used as it resulted in frying the subject's brain. Alec, rather 494, had walked away without any permanent brain damage, but his memory was shot, rendered back in 2018. This temporary set-up had shamefully limited and outdated resources.  
  
494 appeared to be in what was referred to as soldier mode, a tactic Lydecker himself had taught soldiers to deploy in certain situations. Lock one's mind so that everything is blocked out, convincing one's self to forget everything and concentrate on the objective. Of course, it could generally be revived through a trigger of some kind.  
  
"Tell me about 452. Max."  
  
"X5-452 was a rogue transgenic from the escape in '09. it has been brought to my attention that she was terminated."  
  
"How do you feel about that?"  
  
"I am not required to feel anything unless commanded so."  
  
"How do you really feel?"  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
"I am glad that traitor had what was coming to her. She was a drain of Manticore. A disappointment and a reckless liability."  
  
"Excellent observation soldier."  
  
"Just stating the truth. I answer to Manticore in the best objective of my unit."  
  
"Good to hear. I will soon be introducing you to one of the main forces involved with the impending re-commencement of Manticore. He is an important ally, who you will be expected to answer to."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Dismissed 494."  
  
He saluted and turned abruptly, leaving Lydecker staring after the closest thing he had to a son, in what could only be described as pride.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max's eyes glazed over with shock, her mouth dropped in a comical expression,  
  
"Wha.What did you say?"  
  
"Eyes Only. I know, weird name. He does those cable hacks."  
  
Ben didn't notice her slack-jawed reaction and he breathed out what appeared to be a sigh of relief, as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. Eyes Only. The person behind it all, it was Logan? No, it couldn't be, she rationalised, he had worked against Manticore with her for the past couple of years. But, a nagging voice in her mind pushed those thoughts away as it established agreements for what Ben had told her. Logan hadn't told her about Alec's kidnapping - it would explain certain events, which had occurred over the years. Max was torn and she didn't know which way she was supposed to go. She knew the truth. It couldn't be Logan, otherwise why would he have been targeted with the virus, to eliminate an ally who was no longer of use to them. Or maybe, the virus never had existed and the whole thing had been an act. Did that mean Alec was in on it too? Max shook her head in a vain attempt to clear the overload of thoughts plaguing her mind. She stood, snatching her jacket,  
  
"I gotta blaze."  
  
She ran out and Ben watched after questioningly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He's made very impressive progress sir."  
  
"So I see. But then, impressive is the only way one can describe him."  
  
Lydecker's steely blue gaze ripped into the sparring soldier, whose bare chest was rippling golden, despite the stormy weather.  
  
"494. Take out your target."  
  
He complied as instructed, demonstrating several battle moves, pinning down another X5 within seconds and rendering his opponent unconscious.  
  
"At ease 494. Take a break."  
  
He stood, bowing to the still figure on the ground and sipped water, before standing in apprehension for his next orders.  
  
"We are taking you out of the facility today soldier. Think you're ready for that?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Excellent. You have 40 minutes to clean up and change. We leave at 1900 hours." 


	17. Nowhere to run

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
494 trudged up to his room after speedily showering and shaving. His golden sculpted muscles shone in the dim light and he paused momentarily at the window, studying his reflection. His carved face with smooth, unflawed skin emitted a healthy glow and his pouty pink lips pulled back to reveal a set of perfectly straight white teeth. He almost didn't recognise himself the first day out of Psy-Ops and reindoctrination, he had seemed so many years older than he remembered. 494 continued staring at the window, which gave him a clear view of the whole city of Seattle. His sensitive ears pricked at the low rumble of a motorcycle and his pupils dilated as he zoomed in to see a sleek black machine zoom across the road far off in the distance. He felt an unexplained twinge in his heart and he closed his eyes, nearly falling backwards by a powerful series of images triggered in his mind.  
  
Flashback:  
  
He was holding onto a beautiful woman's back as they sped across the road on her motorcycle. He could feel her toned thighs under leather with his hands grasping her. Her long brown hair flying into his face, as they both grinned into the oncoming wind.  
  
494's eyes opened immediately. What was that? He closes his eyes again and more images of the woman surfaced. Him kissing her on the head. He smiled coyly to himself, obviously she was a girl he had been involved with, perhaps his mate, a secret lover (he remember having been able to do what he wanted at Manticore, being such a high ranking soldier and the guards all being wrapped around his finger) or perhaps someone from a mission.  
  
Flashback:  
  
She was sitting on his lap in some sleazy dive. A bar. No, a strip club. She was stroking his hair and chest. He could feel his chest clench beneath her.  
  
These were memories with no explanation. He couldn't explain where they had come from, what they were or why his heart was suddenly racing. Shaking his head in disappointment, 494 dressed quickly and made his way to Lydecker downstairs.  
  
"Right on time soldier, but should I expect any less? It's pleasing to see you've returned to your roots. Before we leave, hold out your hand, palm down."  
  
494 tentatively reached out and watched impassively as the Colonel snapped a silver electronic cuff on his wrist.  
  
"Just in case you have a change of heart and try to escape. This will tell me where you are, any day, night or place. You can try to cross me, but know that you have nowhere to run soldier."  
  
The older man turned and 494 followed him into an awaiting unmarked van.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max entered Foggle Towers with the full intention of asking Logan to explain his side of the story. However, when she entered the stylish penthouse apartment, she realised her inability to effectively communicate verbally. As Logan happily welcomed her with a warm smile, she returned the greeting with a jaw-breaking punch.  
  
"This isn't necessary you know.",  
  
Logan spoke to Max calmly, looking down at the network of ropes strapping him against his chair. Her voice replied in a snide, sneering manner,  
  
"Yeah but it's fun! Though, the idea of getting to lay more beats of you should you try to escape also sounds, how should I put it.bitchin'!"  
  
"I don't understand why you're doing this Max, unless it's some kind of kinky dominatrix situation, in which case - pleasure away."  
  
"You're a pig.Answer me this, why play me like that? Did they tell you to or was that just a fringe benefit? Toying with someone's heart is ruthless Logan, but I guess that's the only way you know how to play in this world."  
  
A mixture of confusion and fear overcame his scruffy face. Max quietened her voice, unable to hide the anger, contempt and disgust she felt,  
  
"Why would you work for them? It goes against everything you stand for."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Tell me where Alec is and I will let you go."  
  
"If I knew that, I would have told you long ago."  
  
Max eyed him quizzingly, he sounded sincere enough, yet she wasn't easily fooled,  
  
"Cut the crap Logan. I know all about the alliance between Eyes Only and Manticore. Your best shot to stay alive is to tell me everything. And why."  
  
He fell silent, as if weighing up the pros and cons. Max bit her lip in an effort to fight back tears.  
  
"Everyone has a price, how do you think I could afford this lifestyle?"  
  
"You sold out. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill your sorry ass."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You betrayed me. You don't love me, you're too selfish to love anyone but yourself."  
  
"You're alive, aren't you? That was always the deal between them and me. I would selectively work for them in exchange for the guarantee you'd be kept alive at all costs. That, and of course, an excessively high fee."  
  
He smirked and Max restrained herself from reaching across and slapping the smug look off Logan's face.  
  
"You.but it doesn't make any sense, any of it. You were working against them. Or so it seemed."  
  
"Orders Max. I was to create speculation amongst the public, prepare them for the possibility of integration with transgenics. I was ordered to make you all appear as victims and Manticore as the villain. People couldn't punish Manticore, but they could retaliate against transgenics - worse than they are now. I encouraged the public to accept them."  
  
"And what part did I play in all of this?"  
  
"You were what sparked my initial interest in Manticore. After I discovered the barcode on your neck and we agreed to go quid pro quo, I had to know more - become involved."  
  
"You double crossed me."  
  
"NO! I brought you no harm. Untie me Max, I know you love me like I love you - we can work through this together. Untie me Max."  
  
She stiffened, her heart accelerating to that of the speed of a mouse. What was she supposed to do now, what could she do? She couldn't kill him, but she very well couldn't let him go.  
  
"Tell me where Alec is."  
  
"How can you pick him over me!"  
  
Logan's voice rose mammoth decibels and rang out through the room. Max flinched, knowing she had to tread carefully in order to save Alec. She put on an irresistibly sugary tone,  
  
"I'm not, he's just my best friend. You.you're the one I pick - you're more of a boyfriend. I am responsible for him because he's missing due to me. Let me save him and you and I can move on together to sort out everything."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Logan, look at me. I don't love him, I just want to save him."  
  
"You cant save him. Its too late."  
  
Tears rolled down Max's face soundlessly and she wiped at them angrily. A good soldier doesn't show their weakness. She understood that now. Alec was dead and it was all her fault.  
  
"Max."  
  
She glared at Logan and slapped him, causing his already bruising face to shudder and then droop as he slipped out of consciousness. She stormed out, never looking back at the man that had, for the longest time, had her so fooled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This wont take long.",  
  
Lydecker announced confidently at the apartment door. 494 felt a familiarity with his surroundings, yet stood up straight and attentively next to him, awaiting introduction and instruction. The knock at the door was answered with a muffled moan, which was only barely heard by the transgenic soldier.  
  
"Sir, there appears to be someone residing inside - they sound as though in pain."  
  
Lydecker grimaced and motioned for 494 to break through the door. No need, it was left ajar and the two cautiously made their way inside, Lydecker hiding in his shadow. They stopped gaping at the sight before them,  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"She knows."  
  
"Who does?"  
  
"Max."  
  
Lydecker stifled a grin and focused his face in an effort to remain serious, sneaking a glance at the soldier next to him.  
  
The image of himself and the female riding on a motorcycle flickered into 494's mind at the last word, which echoed from the restrained older man. He kept his eyes trained coolly ahead, focused on the man he had been brought to meet. He also looked familiar as 494 struggled to remember him; he felt an unexplained surge of hate fill him. Their eyes met and 494 realised the familiarity, cyber journalist Eyes Only.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan's face broke out into a wide smile as he stared at the soldier who had just untied him,  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Fully operational. He has successfully returned to the position he once held at Manticore several years ago, as one of the facility's most valued assets."  
  
"Will he obey my orders?"  
  
"He knows he answers to you and I only."  
  
"Okay then, that's all. You can leave Deck, I know where to reach you if necessary."  
  
Lydecker opened his mouth to argue, but thought better; silently exiting the lavish home. Logan turned to the patiently waiting transgenic,  
  
"Who would have thought? Certainly not me. But this is going to be a real treat."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello old friend. I know this might be unexpected, but it's Lydecker. I need you to do something for me." 


	18. I'm no angel

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
"What's that on your back, suga-boo?"  
  
OC's voice drifted into Max's thoughts, pulling her away from all the craziness in her mind.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's.like a Chinese symbol or something. You get a little bored one day whilst lasering at the tattoo parlour?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Max strained her neck in an effort to rotate her head to look at the symbol residing on her shoulder blade.  
  
"What the hell? What is that?"  
  
"You means to tell me that ain't our doin' baby girl?"  
  
"No, I don't know where that came from.but I don't have time to deal with it now."  
  
Original Cindy shook her head at her roommate, her index finger following the movement,  
  
"Honey, you gonna make time. I know you gots friction wid Logan, but he's the only one who'll be able to explain that for you. Alec's gone baby, I know it hurts, but I ain't gonna let your pale transgenic ass sit around here no more, so don't give me lip about 'I don't have time'. You got plenty and you gonna make some."  
  
Max shrugged indifferently and pulled on her gloves and denim jacket, slapping on a beanie to cover her ratty, uncared for hair,  
  
"Later girl."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan's exoskeleton whirled as his outstretched arm pointed the gun at the transgenic seated on the couch. He half expected the soldier to disarm him, but he had been assured that 494 was apparently not the type to disobey his commanding officer.  
  
*Not at all like the Alec I knew and hated.*  
  
He thought wryly to himself, before speaking,  
  
"What would you say if I said that I wanted to kill you soldier?"  
  
A blank face with cold eyes was all the reply he received.  
  
"I intend to, I hate you that much."  
  
494 shuddered uncontrollably as another memory flooded his mind.  
  
Flashback:  
  
A cemetery. A headstone - Rachel. Beloved daughter. An older man,  
  
"I wanted to kill you. I hate you that much."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan cracked the gun across his face, drawing him back to reality,  
  
"Listen to me when I talk!"  
  
He waited for an apology, yet 494's stone face stared back. Logan raised the gun again and smiled gleefully as he saw a shift of movement in the transgenic's eyes. He shot it quickly so as not to lose his nerve and fell backwards from the recoil. The shot plummeted into 494's chest, just below a dark tattoo like symbol on his collarbone. His head fell back and was out of the game seconds later, his body unable to fight it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max paused at the bottom of Foggle Towers, unsure of whether to go up and see Logan. She hesitated, considering the options, before deciding on leaving. Her sensitive ears heard a gunshot sound at the top of the building and she found herself climbing up the side of the apartment complex by the drainpipe like second nature. She crashed through Logan's window in full battle mode to see him kneeling by a body, drawing blood from a young male and injecting in himself from a young male. It was Ben.  
  
She rushed over, kicking Logan square in the face, sending him flying backwards and knocked unconscious, his nose snapping and caking his face as it profusely bled. Max bent over and scooped up Ben's body, clutching it to her, revelling in it's rapidly disappearing warmth.  
  
"I'm sorry.",  
  
She mumbled, as she carried him downstairs. Spotting Logan's van, she opened it and placed her brother gently inside,  
  
"What person loses her brother twice. And both times it was my fault!"  
  
She turned away, sobbing, before returning inside for her ex.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lydecker sir."  
  
The CO turned to regard the X6 soldier panting nervously before him,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"494 is missing. As is Eyes Only."  
  
Lydecker grinned to himself, whispering beyond even the transgenic's hearing,  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It's not my problem soldier. I'm going to lunch, I suggest you join the others in the mess hall and do the same, forgetting that this conversation ever took place."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan stirred, slowly adjusting his blurred vision to study his surroundings. It was some sort of empty warehouse, cold cement floor and several chairs. He budged slightly and the chains restraining him to the wall clanked loudly. Max stood from her cross-legged position on the floor gracefully, to face him, her hands resting in her hips in an aggressive stance.  
  
"Morning sunshine. Beginning to wonder how long you were gonna be out."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You know, it's funny that since the Pulse, no one makes television programs anymore. Well aside from those whacked out music videos that used to give Alec attention deficit. So I've been at home, stuck watching Buffy repeats for the last few days. And it struck me that her life is very similar to mine. Evil boyfriend. Crazy friends. Constantly having to save and kick people's asses. Etcetera. But I guess the character I identify most with is Angelus."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Well I don't think that I'd be describing me as that, if I were you."  
  
She paused pointedly and although Logan had no idea where she was leading with this, he questioned her again,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well duh! If you watched the show, you'd know. I want to torture you."  
  
Logan's eyes widened in horror and he desperately struggled to break free of his shackles,  
  
"Max, please don't do this! You know it's wrong to kill, you're not that kind of person."  
  
"You know what's wrong? That it wasn't enough that Alec was killed, you hd to live it out, going so far as to murder his clone."  
  
"Murder? I didn't kill anyone!"  
  
Max laughed bitterly and spoke ice,  
  
"Tell me a story Logan."  
  
He sighed; he supposed he should just confess if he wanted a fighting chance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Have your runes appeared?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"That."  
  
Logan gestured at the tattoo like picture on her wrist and she looked down at it in alarm.  
  
"So Alec is."  
  
"He's what is known as the prodigal son. The one who will avert the apocalyptic plague threatening mankind by shedding light and protection on the human race. He has been prophesised for generations. He and his chosen mate will stop the destruction of humanity."  
  
"His mate?"  
  
"You. I knew it had to be you the moment we met. I hadn't known it was Alec. For the longest time, I was convinced it was Zack.but I was wrong."  
  
"But Alec's dead, you killed him."  
  
Logan stared at her, not daring to speak.  
  
"Why would you do this? Why stop what is so good?"  
  
"You know, transgenics are supposed to have phenomenally high IQs. I wonder about you sometimes though."  
  
"Not the best idea to piss off the one who holds you life in the palm of her hand." "Don't you get it Max? I did it to cleanse humanity, to wipe out the scum that coincides within society. Transgenics."  
  
She winced at his words, the anger and spite that filled his voice.  
  
"Your kind tainted the bloodlines. Made human blood impure. You're all animals. I did what was in the best interests of humans."  
  
"So what now? The apocalypse arises like foretold because you killed the guy destined to overt it. Basically, you've just screwed humanity. People will be looking for someone to blame. It will cause chaos."  
  
"I did them a favour and I can regulate how they react, I have all the times in the past. You never heard of subliminal messages Max? What I have done is made the ultimate test. The survival of the fittest, only the strongest will make it."  
  
"And you think your strength is a match for a transgenic's? Look.none of your reasoning makes sense. Give me the Layman's version."  
  
Logan sighed and wiggled again in his restraints, stopping as Max kicked the chair out from underneath him, causing it to splinter and shatter.  
  
"Okay. You and Alec were destined to save the world somehow. By taking him out of the picture, a crisis will occur, to be stopped by yours truly."  
  
"What makes you think you'll be able to stop it?"  
  
"By taking some of his blood, I figure I should be able to take his place."  
  
Max's eyes glinted in realisation, though Logan mistook it for admiration  
  
*I've finally made her realise, how amazing I am*  
  
*The idiot doesn't realise that he killed Ben, not Alec*  
  
"I will be the hero, not some undeserving jackass."  
  
He fell quiet briefly,  
  
"I did it for my father. My real father. It isn't what he wants, but it is what's right." 


	19. Something familiar

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Silence.  
  
Sometimes Max craved it, usually when she was around yappy Alec. Right now, it was the farthest thing from what she wanted. But her it was, unwelcome. Ben's body sprawled out on the couch in the position she had dropped him, her tears still splattered on his face. And Logan, chained to the wall, his exoskeleton and chair gone, he was dangling almost lifelessly. She focused on the situation on hand, desperate to break the piercing silence.  
  
"I thought your father was dead."  
  
"No. Barely alive. Not that he can feel it slipping away. My foster father is the dead one. My real dad, he is still kicking on."  
  
"I never knew you were adopted."  
  
"Almost no one does."  
  
Max paused, wondering where this cryptic conversation was leading, before she continued,  
  
"Who was he? Your father."  
  
"I might as well tell you, you'll kill me anyway. His name I think it will ring a bell. I left all the clues for you to figure it out, but you just couldn't. His name is Sandeman. Matthew Christopher Sandeman."  
  
Logan's face became overcome with grim determination and Max nodded, desperate for him to continue. She realised that everything was falling into place. Sandeman created Manticore, giving up his own son for adoption most likely so he could concentrate on his whacked out gene-splicing dreams to created the perfect race. When Max had raised Logan's interest in Manticore, he discovered his real father was the founder. She looked up, realising that he was still talking,  
  
"Cult.Familiars."  
  
"Sorry what did you just say?"  
  
Logan's face took on that ugly disapproving look she hated because it made him look twenty years older than he was and was extremely unflattering. Max found herself almost apologising, before remembering the situation,  
  
"What about the familiars?"  
  
"Are you going to listen this time? Sandeman was a familiar. You knew that. What you didn't know is that he and his mate gave birth to three sons, including myself. The oldest, my brother, he didn't pass the initiation test with the poisoned snake blood. He died. He wasn't strong enough, neither was I.Sandeman, dad, saved me from death and sent me away so I wouldn't die. My youngest brother survived the test, he has kept in touch with me though."  
  
"Your brother is a familiar?"  
  
*Traitor, I knew it*  
  
"So he's working with White and the rest of the cult loonies?"  
  
"No, not quite."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Logan?",  
  
Max asked, genuinely confused,  
  
"Explain it to me."  
  
"Well he's not working with White.he is White. My little brother is Ames White."  
  
Her face demonstrated her shock as she struggled to register what had just been said. To her dismay, it made sense too. No wonder White had always been one step ahead of her or closing on her trail. It seemed like he constantly knew what her next move would be.  
  
"That's the only reason he never killed you. He knew I was in love with you. That and of course his interest in your DNA, which I myself can relate."  
  
"Oh gee, thanks!",  
  
Max bit at him sharply, her voice dripping with sarcasm,  
  
"My hero!"  
  
"You know, you do owe me your life. I know you think that you hate me, but underneath that, there's a deep love which stops you from hurting me."  
  
"Duh, where have you been? Or did I just imagine that bruising on your face?"  
  
"Then kill me Max, get it over and done with this time."  
  
"Any more to say? And last words?"  
  
"What more could there be?"  
  
"I hate you. That's the only thing I want you to know. I don't love you, when I look at you, all that happens is I get angry. One question though, why did you help me take White's son?"  
  
Logan was deadly silent, looking almost saddened at Max's outburst,  
  
"Because he's me. He isn't just family, he is me. He wouldn't have survived the test, just like me. We weren't considered pure. So I wanted t spare him, save him."  
  
"How humane of you."  
  
"Anything else Max?"  
  
"No. Anything else you think I should know?"  
  
The two turned their heads as the room's door opened and two burly policemen entered, swaggering about in a cocky air. The first one nodded his head at Logan, whilst eying Max,  
  
"Hey sweetheart. Is this him?"  
  
"Yep, that's your man."  
  
Logan's head flew from left to right as he struggled to understand whose man he was and why,  
  
"Max, what's going on?"  
  
She ignored him, tossing the policemen a key,  
  
"Say hello to the elusive Eyes Only."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan wiggled his body as he was unchained and looked over at his love with doe eyes,  
  
"You're not going to kill me.thank you."  
  
"Don't know why you're thanking me, I'm sending you to jail for a very long time. But, you're welcome."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be okay there. I'm Eyes Only, the protector of innocents. And I won't be in there long. But for now, it's the safest place for me from Manticore."  
  
He smiled briefly at her the way he used to when everything had been right between them and then he was ushered out by the two law enforcers. As he reached the doorway, he turned and gestured towards the body on the couch,  
  
"He's not dead you know. I guess since I'll be locked away, it's up to you to save humanity. You've got a year to prepare. It's to happen at the end of 2022. Use the runes."  
  
He continued rambling as he left, knowing her transgenic hearing would pick up what he said, but Max had long stopped listening and was at the couch side. 


	20. Gone

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
Placing her trembling fingertips on his neck under his chin to the side, she felt a strong beat and collapsed on the ground. She eyed him carefully, searching for wounds from the shot she had heard. No blood, but a tranquilliser dart was stuck near his collarbone. She pulled it out cautiously and buried her face into the nape of his throat.  
  
"Wake up Ben, don't let them win."  
  
She felt her voice murmur and make him vibrate, but there was no response. Max shook him lightly and felt her heart surge as he rolled over.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Hey. I thought I'd lost you. Again."  
  
"I'm a pain in the ass that never leaves."  
  
He coughed weakly and his head drooped back down onto the armrest. She felt an itch at the back of her throat and hot tears spilled down her cheeks,  
  
"I don't want you to leave ever again."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it; choosing instead to relax into her warm, comforting embrace. 494 shivered as he eyes her swollen lips, curved into a somewhat contented smile. He was so close and if there was anything between him and this Max girl, which he hoped there was, now was the time to act. He kissed her, the kind that makes you weak at the knees and dizzy in the head.  
  
*Yes!*  
  
He thought triumphantly as she responded, pushing back as hard against his lips. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth and she suckled at it urgently, before opening her eyes and pushing herself away from him.  
  
*No!*  
  
"God what are we doing?"  
  
"What, what's wrong?"  
  
"This! It's not right. It's sick. You're like my brother!"  
  
Her face became contorted with disgust and 494 spat, matching his face to hers, feeling completely overwhelmed and confused. Max sighed, trying to forget the taste of him, the feel of him pressed against her. It was so different to the time he had kissed her in her apartment. This was passionate, sweet, everything she could have ever dreamed. And although the face was the one in her dreams, it wasn't the right guy.  
  
"Ben, look at me. It's okay. We've both been through a lot, we just.got caught up in the moment. Lets just move past it - okay?"  
  
He looked at her and wrinkled his forehead. Ben was what she called him. It didn't seem like his name, but it did remind him of the dentist, the forest and (shudder) Psy-Ops. He flopped back down on the couch and stared off into space looking like an adorably troubled lost boy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The door flung open and 494 watched himself storm inside. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. It was his clone. But, he had escaped with this Max character in 2009, and had been terminated so he understood. But then he had thought the same thing about 452 and here she was. So what was 493 doing here?  
  
"Max!"  
  
"What? Oh my god! ALEC!"  
  
She ran over to him to embrace him and 494 felt a stab of jealousy, which he knew could in no way be recognised as brotherly protection. 493 held his hands up defensively to stop her in her tracks,  
  
"Whoa there Maxie. Looks like you got it a little backwards. Aren't you able to tell the difference between your bro and your boy?"  
  
She stared at him in shock, before turning to look at 494 on the couch,  
  
"Alec?"  
  
He didn't respond, how could he? He was frozen, lost in his mind - oblivious to everything around him. He had no idea who he was to the breathtaking creature before him. Manticore had done their usual sneaky business and wiped his memory, made him forget. Max turned back to Ben,  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you think Max, he's not Alec anymore. Just a designation. X5-494."  
  
Ben looked over at his twin, whose ears had almost literally pricked up by their own accord at the mention of his designation.  
  
"He was only gone a couple of weeks."  
  
"That's plenty of time to wipe one's memory. If at a harsh level and if they had nothing to hold on to."  
  
Max sighed, depressed. She was seated between the two males and they were undistinguishable to the naked eye. Alike in almost every way.except their eyes, those windows to the soul demonstrated different things. Ben's had an edge, desperation, a sadness even. Alec's were not at all like they once had been. The spark that once was there - gone. Now they were empty.soulless. She shivered and Ben draped an arm around her, tucking his chin onto her head as he held her close.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"This is where you brought me when you took me. It's where it started. I guess I wanted it to finish here. I kinda expected you to be here."  
  
"Had to see someone."  
  
"Why did you come back here Ben?"  
  
"Because I owed it to you. I remember everything I did. And I didn't want to lie or hurt you anymore. Lydecker came to see me, told me how I needed to capture you, but not hurt you. That I should let you escape. How I couldn't let anyone hurt you or 494, especially not Eyes Only. Lydecker is a good man Max, he treats us like his children, he cares about us."  
  
Max snorted, stopping as she took in Ben's serious face.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I needed you to know I wasn't a bad guy."  
  
"I'd never think that."  
  
Ben's face dropped as he struggled to speak, his words coming out ever so softly,  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if you ever thought that."  
  
"You were never one to care about what others thought Ben."  
  
"It's different with you! The way you look at me, the way you talk. It all matters to me. How could I not want to be all that I could for you!"  
  
Max fell silent, trying to figure out what he was saying.  
  
"I care about you, not like a sister, but like someone I want as a lover. I want to be with you."  
  
Ben gestured wildly to a silent 494,  
  
"He's gone. There's nothing there but a shell. Pick me."  
  
Max's forehead creased with lines and she nervously tugged at her hair, taking in everything he had just said.  
  
"When they brought me back to life, it was like a second chance, the ability to do it all again and this time to finish it right."  
  
"And how do you do that?"  
  
"By winning the girl. All good stories finish with the lead character getting the girl and living happily ever after. You know how much I love stories."  
  
"I'm not sure I'm the girl for you to get. My heart lies somewhere else."  
  
Max looked pointedly from Ben to Alec,  
  
"And it's just not fair for me to use you as a substitute. You're the closest thing I have to a brother. Family. And that's something I treasure greater than anything else."  
  
She finished her explanation, breathing ragged as Ben's face crumpled, then quickly became resolved,  
  
"I respect that. I want to ask why, but I already know."  
  
He leaned over, kissing Max on the forehead softly, before standing to leave,  
  
"You know, when I came in here you thought I was him. I'm not, but I wish I was.I'd do anything to be.Take care of yourself Maxie."  
  
And he was gone. 


	21. Remember

Spoilers: Set after Hello, Goodbye - so anything prior to this episode is spoiled and as the story continues, it may impinge slightly on other episodes after unintentionally. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that we owe thanks to James Cameron, FOX and anyone else associated with Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
Momentarily stunned by the recent events, Max sat in silence, reflecting on the craziness of her life. Then it hit her.  
  
She leapt onto the male next to her, arms draped around him, grasping on as if she were holding onto life itself. Her head buried in his chest, as she drew in his intoxicatingly familiar scent.  
  
"You know, you really do run a girl around. Between you and your clone or even clones for all I know, you're going to be a real challenge. But I always did like a challenge."  
  
He gaped in shock at her emotional display, before clicking together and gently placing his hands on her shoulder blades. He could feel the swell of her chest pressed against his and he almost groaned, chiding himself not to feel anything, she was his sister. Max felt him pull away and she followed suite, leaning back to survey his beautiful face, now adorned by a short haircut, much in the style of when they had first met. His eyes looked cloudy and troubled, without their usual cocky shimmer.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't remember Max."  
  
"You forgot what's wrong?"  
  
"No.I don't remember. I can't remember anything. It's just all.blank."  
  
"I guess they wiped your memory. The year is 2021."  
  
"No it couldn't be. My last operation was only months ago and that was 2018. I have my first deep cover mission approaching. You must be mistaken."  
  
"Alec, was that Rachel Berrisford?"  
  
It felt like an overload to 494 as a barricade of emotions rallied through his mind.  
  
Playing the piano.  
  
A car explosion.  
  
His screaming a girl's name.  
  
Rachel.  
  
"I'm gonna call you Alec. As in smart-aleck."  
  
"Why am I always the bad guy with you Max?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your ass."  
  
"Being alone means thinking too much."  
  
"You're my best friend."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alec?"  
  
He snapped out of his dreamy state and his eyes changed into stormy clouds as he stared at her,  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
Max instinctively backed away cautiously, but her attempt was in vain, as Alec's hand snaked out and grasped her firmly by the neck. She spluttered, completely taken by surprise,  
  
"Alec, stop!"  
  
He shook her viciously and her tiny body shook as though it were merely a rag doll,  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm your brother, I'm Ben."  
  
His fingers curled into her jugular, choking her briefly, before he pushed her away. Max rubbed at her reddening neck, then put the bruising pain out of her mind,  
  
"Your name is Alec. You are a clone of Ben. You're not my brother."  
  
Alec stared transfixed on a patch of ground, as Max repeated over and over what she had just said. What he needed to know. Finally, she came to her senses and did the only thing she thought Alec would respond to. Straddling his lap, she grabbed him by the shirt and roped him in for a hot and heated kiss. She put all the passion she could muster into it, containing a moan as he pushed back against her, both lips devouring one another; mouths slightly opened; tongues exploring. It was rough and urgent and at the same time, sweet and adoring. Max opened her eyes to see him staring back at her under hooded lids. Eventually he pulled away, his customary smirk she had missed so much set in place,  
  
"So you're not my sister?"  
  
Max shook her head as Alec's grin widened,  
  
"Thank god for that!"  
  
They kissed again purposefully and this time Max slowly pulled back,  
  
*I need him to remember, otherwise when he finally does, he mightn't want me. He'll think I took advantage of him!*  
  
"Can you remember anything?"  
  
"Nothing more than before."  
  
She nodded, a depressed air surrounding her and Alec felt as though he were hit by a truck, just because he had disappointed her. He had a feeling it wasn't the first time he had.  
  
"You cant remember anything at all? Even what happened that got you caught and sent back to Manticore?"  
  
"No. I wish I could remember."  
  
"Alec, it's okay. I wish I could forget!"  
  
She hugged him and he returned her embrace, feeling safe for the first time he knew of. He had a long way to go, to be able to adjust to life out of regiments, manoeuvres and the like. He knew it would be a rough ride, but he just prayed that she'd always be there.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: Well this is only my second fan fiction ever so I hope you enjoyed it! ( Stay tuned for the sequel stories to this, there will be quite a few I should say. Please review, so I can know what you think and feel free to send me ideas about what I can write about in the next tales. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
